Out Of All The 0's and 1's
by SuperbHSHLProcrastinator
Summary: Recently downloaded, YOHIOloid arrives at his Master's computer with the other Vocaloids. As a barely known vocal, he believes that popularity's what truly makes a Vocaloid, well, a Vocaloid, and sets out to become well known, ending up in a whole bunch of situations because of his sarcastic tone and annoying companion, CUBI. Will he figure out the true meaning of being a Vocaloid?
1. Prologue

_ Ah! Hello there! This is actually the first time I've ever posted anything written of mine on the internet, so pardon me when I say that I'm kinda nervous about doing this right now. So, I've been snooping around at all the Vocaloid fics and I've decided to compose one to add to the abundance of them. This fic was based off of the question that I've been thinking for a while, " What do people perceive Vocaloids as?" And it sprawled out from there. I've decided to try and write this idea into a somewhat story with my favorite Vocaloid as the Protagonist, YOHIOloid! I just hope my writing pleases someone besides the garbage can from whence it came, but I digress. Without any further ado, I present... this._

* * *

_**"You can't fight progress, no matter how strange it sounds."**_  
**- Miriam Stockley, voice provider of MIRIAM**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

The concept of Vocaloid, the virtual singing of 0's and 1's, was certainly a revolutionary idea. The conception of having a computer program produce an imitation to the human voice, allowing the user to play the vocals as one would play a musical instrument was indeed astounding, if I dare say so myself. Though, seemingly impossible, the technology was invented and sold for public use under the product name, "Vocaloid." While at first remaining obscure, the creation of the V2 voice engine, Hatsune Miku, allowed the popularity to blossom, inspiring companies to produce their own voice banks to compete with the popular virtual diva, unable to resist the temptation to profit on an easily marketable idea. There series of events is mainly how I came into existence.

The company behind me, PowerFX (I never really figured out what FX stands for, but I''m not about to try and figure it out), decided that in order to keep up with the competition, I think, they decided that they should appeal to the fan base and create a vocal that can sing in both Japanese and English, a bilingual, if that's what'cha want to call me. Thankfully, my voice provider, YOHIO, by rare chance, offered up his voice to the company for their use, and they accepted. Within about five or six months, I can't recall much from then, the recording was finished, and they held a contest for someone to illustrate a design for me. Whoever crafted my final design has really good taste, I have to say. Anyways, on September 10th, they released me on their homepage, front and center, with two voice banks for the mere price of 130 dollars, the same price as all their other voice banks. If you don't call that a bargain, then I'm not sure what that is!

Back then, when I first was created, I used to believe that popularity was everything. Literally _EVERYTHING_ that a Vocaloid needed to matter in it's existence. But, hey, can you blame me? The ones that seem to matter the most were Miku, GUMI, the Kagamine Twins, Ia, ect. I could pull out a giant list and name about over 50 that probably get (and deserve) more spotlight than me. I wanted people to enjoy my voice, and, hey, I still do! But, it just seemed like only the popular voice banks received that reward. I mean, look at them! They have their own live concerts! Wouldn't it be cool if I had my own? Oh, um, pardon me. My jealousy got the best of me there.

It took me, like, a long time before I eventually figured out that that was not what being a Vocaloid is. About every Vocaloid has their own opinion on what makes a Vocaloid a Vocaloid, or so I've learned. Me? My definition is an outlet for humans to express all of their emotions onto something that cannot in contrast into a form of song, not by how many dumb Youtube videos you have with your name slapped onto them. I wish that I had learned this earlier, and not recently, but I digress. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, I swear!

Well, enough of that rambling! I've decided to retell my own personal account on discovering this meaning on the interwebs (My nickname for internet!), in hopes that fellow 'loids, or really, anyone will hopefully read and learn from it. So, to start things off, You can call me HIO, short for YOHIOloid!

* * *

_Bwaa! ^ I hope it wasn't that terrible! I tried to display a bit of background on HIO, which I plan do to a bit for every Vocaloid... well, most ^^. I really want to write about some "lesser known" Vocaloids and give them personalities that I see fit, but I'm not sure if I could pull that off. Well, I look forward to any criticism! Much is needed and very much welcome! Well, onto the next chapter!  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Heart Chrome

_Alright, time to actually start the first legit chapter! I really hope I can finish without messing up ^ _^. In this chapter, I really hope to let you get to know a bit about HIO's character, and I hope to introduce the "world" the 'loids live in. I'm also terribly sorry if you don't like to read in 1st person, but it's how I write. Also, there might not be any pairings in this, unless I feel like adding some, because I'm not really a shipping kinda person..._

_Also, all my chapters are going to be certain Vocaloid songs that have to do with the chapter at hand, and it also gives a huge hint about with 'loids appear in this chapter! Yeah, it's a lame concept, I understand..._

_Disclaimer: It's quite obvious that I don't own Vocaloid. But if I did, do you know I'd make Ritsu a Vocaloid?_

_Oh, and this does contain a few curse words, so I apologize if you're sensitive to it._

_Edit: Lowercased all the names._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heart Chrome.**

* * *

I really don't know how to start this out, mainly because I don't know where to really start. The beginning, you say? I suppose I could be sufficient enough to explain. Back in 2004, Leon and Lola...

Alright, alright! You meant the beginning of my story and not Vocaloid, well, I can do that too. You need to be more specific.

I guess it all truly began when Master decided to purchase a copy of me from PowerFX's website. I don't know really how to explain the... _feeling_ of being downloaded, but I'll try to. It's sort of like coming together as a whole, you could say, the pieces of a puzzle coming together to reveal the picture it contains. In this case, a person- er, Vocaloid coming together. You sort of get this tingling like feeling while your body appears in your Master's computer, and BAM, you're there. That's the process of being installed right there.

Now, I guess I should explain it like this. So, within the V3 editor, there's a little "world", if you want to call it that, which all the installed Vocaloids live in. Sounds dumb, I know, but it's true. The world is limited, but it provides things that normal humans have and live around that we can experience and enjoy. For example, there's a really big city that we can go into and do whatever, and, I'm not sure if this is legit or not, but apparently, there's other countries that we can go visit. Personally, I'm kinda a couch potato, so I really don't do traveling, and spend most of my time at the Vocaloid manor, that's what I call it, and that's where my story seriously begins at.

I recall being asleep, suddenly being awoken by the sound of rapid honking. I groaned and furrowed my eyebrows, slowly opening my crimson eyes. Of course, any normal person would be really grumpy when woken abruptly from their sleep, so that natural response simulated itself into me

"Please, shut up." I growled. The noise seemed to abruptly stop, and I gave off a small smile and tried to resume my slumber, but then, another racket started up, I believe it was the French National Anthem, and my eyes shot themselves open, searching for whatever was causing the disturbance. Once my sight focused itself, I gazed upon a floating cube sitting inches from my face. Now, this cube isn't an ordinary cube, it was my companion. A living music player, one that I honestly wish was never programmed with the ability to process the ability of speech; Cubi.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted me with that sickening eternal smile plastered on it's plastic... face, "did you enjoy your dirt nap?" I glared at it and smashed my fist on it's top, like one would do to an alarm clock to stop it's annoying morning beeping. If only Cubi had the same setting.

"As much as you'll enjoy yours when I finally bury you six feet under." I shot back, raising my head from the... grass? Blowing the annoying piece of blond hair that dangled in between my eyes out of the way, I noticed that I was indeed lying on the grass, bushes blocking my view of the surrounding environment. So that's what he meant by dirt nap. How grand, I'm probably covered head to shoe in dirt. " Where are we?"

He hovered off of the ground and floated in front of my face to get me to direct my dying attention to him. "Currently, I believe we're outside of a house. A rather large house, I dare say. I think it's Justin Bieber's mansion. Let's go in, in that case!" I grunted and pushed him away from my face.

"If it is his mansion, I'm on a train ticket to Nopeville." Giving up on shoving him away, I released my hand and he smacked into my head, really hard, actually, and I fell backwards onto the ground which I was sleeping on a few minutes earlier, holding onto my face and muttering curses that even a sailor would even be ashamed to hear. Cubi laughed in his annoying high pitched voice at my pain. If I was locked in a school with no way out, with zombies all around the building trying to get in and devour me, and Cubi was the only key to escape, I'd smash him with Thor's hammer and jump into the mass of zombies. That is how bad he is, ladies and gentlefolk.

"Quit being such a wimp. It didn't hurt that much." He said, hovering in front of my face. I grabbed him with both of my hands before he had time to react and shook him up and down quickly.

"Says the computerized CD player who can't experience physical PAIN." I yelled, throwing him into the wall behind me, hearing him make a small "oof" as his plastic frame made contact with the stoned surface. Huh, there's a wall here as well. Wow, I'm really bad at noticing things. Well, now we all know who would fail "Where's Waldo" now. Placing my hand on the wall, my bracelets on my hand rattling, I leaned against the stoned surface as I stood up and dusted myself off. My grey overcoat didn't seemed to be covered in dirt that all bad, I see. The speakers on the lining seem to be in perfect shape, but my black pants certainly had bad grass stains on them. Hopefully no one will notice.

Cubi floated back up besides me and crossed it's tiny arms. "That was rude, Hio. I thought that I taught you better."

I sighed. "As much as I'd love to get into another pointless squabble with you, we need to figure out where we are." He seemed hesitant, but agreed.

"Very well, I suppose playing my 7 hours of Youtube Poop audio to get you to lay in the middle of the road and get a semi to hit you can wait." I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't bother to hit him again.

"Fly up and see where we are, can you do that much?" I asked him. " I can't see over these damn bushes." Reluctantly, he agreed and hovered upwards over the wall and came back down. Shame that a vulture didn't fly by and snatch him up in it's talons and fly off to feed Cubi to it's young. "Well?"

"Like I originally said, there's a giant house over there. There's a gate to your right that's open that we can go into." Cubi huffed. I nodded, thinking over my plan of action.

"Alright, we go in, find out where we are, and leave before they call the police for breaking and entering. Does that sound good enough?"

"Aw, but leaving is really rude, Hio! Surely you'd love to stay and have a nice little tea party with the cops!" I rolled my eyes at him and started walking to right. Cubi fussed at me for walking off and leaving him, but I blocked his obnoxious voice out, or, at least, I tried. It's kind of impossible to block out a cube that can turn up the volume on it's voice. "ARE YOU READY, KIDS?" He blasted at me. I tightened my fists.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOU!" He sung loudly in my ear.

"SHUT. UP." I yelled, turning around, huffing. Cubi did a barrel roll in the air while cackling heavily.

" Ohh... Who sleeps in the dirt and talks in his sleep? YO-HI-O-LOID! Who tries to be cool but looks like a geek? YO-HI-O-LOID!" He did a little dance while singing that godawful song. Snatching him out of the air, I turned down his volume to where he was at a whisper level while he struggled. I let him go and smiled as he tried to yell at me again. Sticking my tongue out at him immaturely, I turned back around and saw that at last, we had finally reached the gate. The iron gate was wide open, like Cubi stated earlier. Who knew that he could actually tell the truth?

Stepping over the flowerbed that aligned the pathway that lead into the walled in area, I faced the middle of the pathway outside of the gate and gazed inside. The pavement led straight forward and curved around a little circle of a freshly cut grass area that contained a fountain in the middle surrounded by shrubbery, classy folks I see, then the pavement connected again and led up the the doorway of the giant mansion. I think it looks a bit like the Glen Cove mansion a bit. Walking down the road slowly, I gaze at the path of flowers on each side, lilies, roses, pansies, a lot of really fancy flowers that you'd expect rich people to decorate their place. I was tempted to pick one, but I knew otherwise, so I kept my hands to myself. Even Cubi seemed to be a bit amazed at all of this. Well, it was either that or he couldn't say anything sarcastic or witty because his volume was turned down to where I couldn't really hear it.

Approaching the miniature stairway that led up to the door, guarded by two Greek pillars, I paused in my tracks, Cubi slamming into my back. I stumbled forward a bit, but kept my balance up decently enough and turned myself around. Cubi seemed highly pleased with his accidental deed. Sighing, I turned his volume back up to a normal speaking level.

"'Bout time. Well, don't just stand there, pretty boy, knock!" The cube urged me.

"Don't you think that this was a little too easy to get into, though?" I asked him. Cubi looked at me stupefied and I rolled my eyes. " There's no guards or security that I've seen so far, and, heck, the gate was practically left open! It's like they're waiting for me or something. On the inside, they're going to mug me and beat me and possibly rob me of everything I have... which is nothing but my clothes and you. Actually, we should go in just so they can take you away."

"Not everything you see in the movies is true." Cubi sat on my shoulder. "Look, you might be a geek, but you're my geek, so I'm not letting anyone beat you up unless I give them the say so in the matter. Now, knock, my trusty steed!" I had to smile at that and nodded. Walking up the stairs, I nervously knocked on the glossy, white painted doors and waited. Nothing. " Maybe no one's home?"

"Great." I groaned. "This is probably the only help for miles around here, and no one's home!"

Cubi attempted to cheer me up. "Look on the bright side, these people are dumb as hell and probably left the doors unlocked. Let's go in and steal all their stuff and drive away in their fancy Bugatti while playing 'The One Who Got Away' on full blast and eat at an Olive Garden." As relieving as that sounds, I'm not that kind of person to steal from others. I shook my head in decline, hitting Cubi with some of it.

"I guess we'll have to hitchhike and find another place to ask for help." I turned around to leave with Cubi patting my cheek for a replacement for a 'sorry 'bout that, bro!' and started to descend down the stairs when we heard the door open.

"Hello?" I heard a high feminine voice ask me through Japanese. Turning back around, I gazed at the green haired female standing at the door. Her face was rather doll like, beautiful, I should say, and her blue eyes gleamed at me with curiosity. Her hairstyle was rather punk-related, with two long pieces of hair hanging down from both sides of her face, with the back ends cut rather shorter, sticking out into the air, with a pair of red lense goggles propped up on her forehead. She wore a pair of bright green shorts and orange boots with a neon green tanktop. I turned back around and switched to my Japanese bank, clearing my throat.

"Oh, I apologize if I interrupted anything." I opened my mouth to say something else, but she beat me to it, smiling brightly.

"No, no, you're fine! We're just practicing a welcome greeting for someone! My name's Gumi, or Megpoid, property of Internet Co.!" She stumbled over to me and held out her hand for me to shake. Confused, I shook it, and dare I say that I caught the scent of carrots from her? That wasn't important. What was it that empowered this girl give out that kind of information that casually? Well, at least I was a fellow Vocaloid and knew what she was talking about. Internet Co. I think that's the second most popular Vocaloid company that there is, and their Vocaloids were in heavy competition with Crypton's. That's about all I know from them.

"I'm Yohioloid, from... PowerFX, just call me Hio for short though. Saves us both a mouthful." I informed her. Her happy expression turned to one of shock.

"You're Yohioloid? I'm sorry, I thought you were another crummy UTAU because of your outfit!" She laughed. I raised an eyebrow. Yes, I admit, I look ridiculous, but what is this UTAU thing she's comparing me to that's apparently horrible? " I was about to redirect you to their place and everything, but that doesn't matter now. We've been waiting for you and we've been worried sick about when you'd arrive! It's been five hours since you were downloaded and we were starting to think that you ran into Ritsu and got squashed!"

"Who?" I asked, but I was blocked out by Cubi.

"This pimp was takin' a dirt nap. Do I need to sing your theme song again to clarify this?" Her face went back to it's cute surprised expression as she snatched Cubi off of my shoulders and looked at him. " Hey! Put me down! I am professional equipment here!"

"Wow, he's so cute! He's just like Maika's Nova, well, except he can actually talk. He's so cute!" She finally let go of him and he floated back upon my head. She keeps mentioning all these people that I have no idea who they are. Does she expect me to automatically know them all?

"Are we going to forget that Hio buddy slept in dirt for 5 hours, because I never will." Cubi stated again, kicking my forehead with his pudgy foot.

"Cubi, shut up!" I barked at him. Gumi giggled.

"You two would be very famous on a sitcom! Sometimes, Vocaloids spawn in different places around this area when they're downloaded, one time, when Anon and Kanon arrived, Anon spawned on the roof and it took us about 2 hours to get her down from there. I think the poor girl is still phased from that because she hardly talks to anyone... But, I've never heard of someone spawning outside asleep before.." Cubi snorted, or at least I think he did. It might be a glitch in his programming.

"That's because he appeared in the sky this morning and fell down. You should have heard him screaming like a little bitch!" Oh, so that's what happened. I thought that I dreamed about falling through the air. Now I feel like an idiot.

Gumi laughed again. "Oh, so that was you! We thought that that was Len getting ran over by the road roller again!" Who and what? I'm seriously confused here! Who are these people? What is an UTAU? What in God's name is a road roller?! " But enough of this, come on in! I bet the heat is killing you!" Now that she mentions it, it IS really hot out here. I guess I was so distracted by wondering who all these people are, I've completely forgot how bad dark things fare in the heat.

"Yeah, Hio, let's go in before my circuits fry." Cubi slapped my face. Silently mouthing an "ow," I accepted her offer and entered the mansion, and was immediately stupefied by how expensive everything looked, no, how amazing the interior design was. Stepping past the welcome mat, our shoes clicked onto the freshly waxed marble while floors, and I gazed up at the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it's many golden candle holders displaying lighted candles neatly in kind of a Christmas tree shape. Parallel to each other on both sides of the rooms, two staircases curved upwards onto another floor, displaying a bunch of neat row of doors. This is what I could only guess was the Vocaloid's dorm rooms. "Wow. Everything is so white." Cubi said, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

"I know, I dislike it as well. I mean, if I had my way, this all would be green!" Gumi said. Cubi and I glanced at each other and shook our heads in perfect understanding. Gumi, well, was kind of too, how do you say it nicely, perky for me. A decent person, but perky. She gasped and slapped her forehead. "Oh, that's right! Everyone's gone out to practice for their concert! My bad!" She turned around on one foot, like a ballerina, and once she reached me, she firmly set her feet down and stood up as straight as she could, giving me a salute. I was a bit confused at this sudden action, but I decided not to question it. Probably because of the heat exhaust. "Well, everyone will be back this afternoon, so I'll just show you to your room so you don't have to sleep in the dirt anymore."

Cubi laughed at that remark as I let out a growl. Gumi joined in on the laughter and waved at me to follow her. "So, how many 'loids are here, anyway?" I asked, being let down the hallway. There were picture frames with photos of a lot of Vocaloids. I could recognize Gumi in a few, but I mainly saw this teal twin pigtailed female repetitively. Was she Master's favorite or something of the like?

Gumi tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well, Master IS really rich, so they buy a lot. I'd say somewhere near 50!" I felt my heart drop. Over FIFTY Vocaloids reside in this place, and I'm expected to know and associate with ALL of them?! Cubi looked as surprised as I was.

"Am I hearing things, or did you say that there was over fifty freaking people in this house?" Cubi asked to make sure what we heard was legit. She nodded, the curly ends of her hair bobbing. We both let an exasperated groan.

"It's not that bad, you two! I mean, you have a lot of people to hang out with, and it's never boring!" You can tell that Cubi is obviously getting tired of Gumi's peppiness really fast. Well, I was too, but at least I can hide it better than him.

"Yeah, if you look at it like that, I guess it seems okay." I pretended to agree with her. She gave me a closed eye smile.

"I knew you'd see things my way! Alright, so, here's where you'll be staying!" She waved both of her hands out to the door at the end of the hall to the right. Well, good news is that I get a room with a window. Bad news is that I'm the farthest away from pretty much everything. I'll have to rent a car just to get to the kitchen and back. I sheepishly smiled to her.

"Thanks for the semi-tour." I said, shrugging. She gave me another salute.

"Anytime! Everyone will be home soon, so prepare for mass chaos!" And with that chirpy tune, she walked off, humming to herself. I waved, but it's not like she even bothered to look, and opened the door to my room. I have to say, my room isn't that bad. Taking off my shoes by my doorway, my feet touched the cool surface of the dark chocolate colored wooden flooring. Walking over to my king sized bed, I sat down on it, content with finally being able to sit down on something soft, kicking my feet against the white carpet that was placed evenly under my bed. The light brown walls cut in half with white wooden walling was a nice touch, I have to say. Cubi hovered over to the Flatscreen TV and was observing the movie cabinet underneath it.

"Looks like they were keeping your interests in mind, look, they got you a Barbie movie!" I laid down on my bed and relaxed my head against the giant four or five pillows behind me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did they really?" He floated upwards and showed me a DVD of Doctor Who.

"Well, it's close enough. You have your strong heroine and your sparkly princess with powers," He tossed the DVD onto the dresser, "but instead of a pony, it's a teleporting port-a-potty."

"It's a telephone booth." I corrected him.

"Whatever, same difference." He traveled over to what I assumed was my closet and opened it. "Wow, they even thought ahead to give you decent things to wear, though, I can't say the same for this." He traveled inwards to retrieve something.

"What?" I asked, raising up from my spot. He came out carrying what appeared to be a school uniform, FEMALE school uniform, that is, and waved it in my face. I felt my face heat up. He wouldn't dare say anything about that.

"Looks like they knew you crossdressed, so they got you this!" I twitched. I said it. He freaking said it.

"My voice provider does it, I do not!" I growled at him, grabbing it away from him and putting it back in the closet. I honestly find nothing wrong with crossdressing, I assure you, but I despise it when people gather around me and ask me if I do it. it gets annoying, you know? It's like if you cosplayed as a character you like and a bunch of obnoxious fans run up to you and demand that you make out with this other cosplayer just so they can see their favorite pairing. Similar to that.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I brought that up. But, hey, why don't we go visit the locals now?" He asked, trying to change the subject. I scratched my hair in frustration.

"I'm not a people person, alright? All I really want to do right now is to sell really well and become really popular among the fans." I huffed. CUBI made a few whirring sounds as he sat down on the TV cabinet.

"I'm not really sure if you can even do that..." He started off. I looked up at him.

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just kinda that PowerFX reaaaaaaally isn't that famous of a company." Cubi stated. I tiled my head to the side and crossed my arms.

"What do you even mean by that?"

"Okay, I'm going to lay this down, piece by piece, no jokes here. You see, English Vocaloids don't really sell well as good as the Japanese Vocaloids." He started to explain to me.

"Yeah, but I'm not just an English Vocaloid, I'm a Japanese one as well, don't you remember that?" He nodded.

"Well, there's no way you're going to become popular. You're from an unpopular company, and you were sort of sandwiched between Miku English and Miku V3's release dates, so I'm sure a majority of people forgot about you," I felt my heart drop,"Plus, the fans look to Luka when they want a Bilingual English and Japanese vocal. Plus, all Crypton's vocals are getting updated to be bilingual as well, so, yeah."

"Y-You're joking, right?" I said, my voice cracking. "You have to be joking!"

"I said from the start that I wasn't going to joke, buddy o' mine. But, hey, look on the bright side. At least you're not famous AND terrible. I mean, have you heard Rin Kagamine's voice? Bleh!" I could feel my world blowing up into tiny pieces of despair right there. Mainly, my factor in being a Vocaloid THRIVED off of popularity. It works like this; More people use you, more people know about you, people buy you to use, your voice makes people happy. But according to the facts Cubi just spat out, there that goes.

"I need to do something about this..." I muttered, but before Cubi could interrupt me, there was a loud knocking on my door.

"Hello, new Vocaloid!" A rather powerful feminine voice greeted me from out the door in Japanese. Cubi looked at me hesitantly, worried that I would yell at them to leave, possibly ruining my chances of actually earning friends in this place. Sucking in all my current emotions, I plastered on a small fake smile and opened the door, and was greeted by two females. Both females had an 'Apricot" colored hair color. The one who supposedly knocked on my door had a mid-length side ponytail, seemingly gradating to purple at the bottom. wore a black tanktop and a white skirt, with it being cut longer on the right. The other one was rather short haired with a white tanktop with a black skirt, being cut longer on the left. In all honesty, I thought that they both looked rather adorable being opposite of each other.

"Yes, it is I, new Vocaloid, can I assist you both anyhow?" I asked, putting on a fake British accent. For some reason, these girls seemed to suit well with me, unlike Gumi.

"Anon, you liar! You told me that he sounded American!" The ponytail female said, poking Anon in the collarbone. Anon looked really nervous at her sister's outburst and waved her hands back and forth.

"I-I swear, that's what Gumi-san told me! Then again, she was also ranting about how she hated English Vocaloids and their cockiness towards Japanese Vocaloids..." Her voice was a bit softer than her sister's, giving her a much calmer feeling. The ponytail girl stomped her foot on the ground, making Anon jump backwards.

"What did I say about trusting Gumi? Remember, she was the one who threw your shoe on the roof and made you go get it while everyone laughed at you on the first day!" Anon covered her face, obviously remembering that painful memory.

"I'm sorry, Kanon! But she seemed so nice at first!" So, what Gumi said to me about them "spawning" on the roof was a lie, then, to make them look bad. I'll keep that in mind.

"Um... I'm actually Swedish." I told them. Anon looked up from her hands and Kanon's face blushed bright red.

"Oh, in that case, I'm terribly sorry, Anon! Please forgive me!" Kanon wailed and hugged Anon. Anon looked really flustered and not sure what to do.

"N-No, it's alright, I swear!" Anon frantically said, stroking her sister's head. A door from down the hall opened up and a brown haired female poked her head out and groaned, throwing a book at Anon's head, successfully hitting her.

"Be quiet!" The female ordered in Japanese and slammed her door shut. Kanon picked up the book and angrily waved it to the nonexistent door of it's owner.

"Make me, Kokone, you boring moe blob!" She yelled, slamming it down into the hallway. Anon covered her mouth as she continued to try to yell at her. I had to smile at this, obviously. This reminded me so much of Cubi and I's brawls.

"If you want, you two can come on into my room before someone throws something worse than a book." I told them. Kanon immediately calmed down and smoothed out her ponytail.

"Thank you, that would be very kind of you to do so, Yohioloid-san!" Anon accepted, bowing politely. Kanon looked over to her sister and let out a small "oh!" of ignorance and bowed as well. I gave off a small chuckle.

"There's no need for formalities! Just call me Hio, it saves us both a mouthful." Moving out of the way, I allowed both girls to enter my room, and shut the door before briefly glancing down the hallway. They seemed really pleased with my room since they looked around it curiously. I noticed that Cubi wasn't where he was a minute ago, but I let it slide. It's best that his mouth doesn't offend possibly the only friend's that I'm ever going to have here.

"Wow, your room is much bigger than ours." Anon said, turning around and bumping into a vase. She covered her mouth and waited for it to hit the ground and smash, but Kanon quickly caught it and put it back on it's small table.

"Thank V1 that I have fast reflexes!" She laughed. Anon let out a sigh of relief and un-hunched her shoulders.

"So, may I ask who you two 'loids might be?" I asked them politely. Of course, I already knew their names from their little episode outside, but it would seem really weird if I talked to them like I knew them, which I seriously don't. Why does everyone here seem to know me, but it's the opposite with me?

Kanon smiled. "I'm Kanon, and she's Anon. We're the first confirmed twin siblings of Vocaloid, something that we can brag about to Len and Rin!"

Anon huffed. "Last time you tried to do that, we almost got ran over with their road roller!" There's that word again.

"Road roller?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. Anon and Kanon looked at each other confusedly.

"Oh, that's right, he's new here! I completely forgot!" Kanon laughed. "Being the scatterbrain of the two of us is your job, Anon!"

"Yeah, it's actually rare to have someone talk to us, since no one really does." Anon stated, apparently not hearing what Kanon said.

"It would be rather nice if you two could explain this place to me, since no one has so far." I asked them.

"I'll do it,"Kanon said, and made her and her sister sit at the small table in the corner of the room, " So, this is the Vocaloid residence, I bet you know that by now. There's two kinds of residence places here; Vocaloid and UTAU. There was VOICEROID, but Master hasn't downloaded any of those besides Yukari and Zunko." She started.

"UTAU. What is that? Gumi mentioned it earlier, but she seemed to really dislike whatever it is." Anon continued to stare out the window, obviously lost in her own thoughts, as Kanon sighed.

"UTAU is sort of a spinoff program that's like Vocaloid, except it's free and people can create their own voicebanks to use. Some Vocaloids think that UTAU is inferior to Vocaloid, like a cheap joke, which I personally think that that's a terrible opinion on them. But, then again, some UTAU hate Vocaloids. Anyways, some Vocaloids and UTAU's here, you don't want to mess with. Of course, there's Rin and Len Kagamine with their road roller, it's this huge steam roller that they drive around. Then there's Ritsu. He's an UTAU that's a crossdresser that bullies other people, you'll see him at school-"

"Wait. There's a school here?!" I asked. Great. Just when I thought that I'd finally get a break. We have to go to ACTUAL school.

Anon nodded. "We have to go to it to apparently learn about the human world and how our program works." Kanon scoffed.

"I honestly hate it there. No one ever talks to us, or seems to care, but we've only been here for a week. The only one who really tried to be our friend was Hatsune Miku, but we only talked for about five minutes before she was pulled away by Rin and Len to go get ice cream." Anon nodded.

"There was also that one time that Luka tried to talk to us, remember?" Anon brought up.

Kanon nodded to her statement. "Yeah, then Avanna pulled her to the side to ask her to translate something that someone said."

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you guys. I mean, I think you're all pretty neat so far." I said. Kanon looked away in embarrassment and Anon smiled brightly. "New 'loids have to stick together, right?"

"Right!" Anon said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah!" Kanon said, fist pumping, looking happier than before. I couldn't help but smile myself. Well, today hasn't been that bad after all. Maybe being here with everyone will be somewhat decent.

When they finally departed from my residence, the conversation Cubi and I had beforehand popped back into my mind. What he said was true. I'm obviously just going to be another failed package in the lines of several. I don't want that to happen to me at all! Therefore, I had to do something about this somehow.

But what? What could I do to even change how humans think? I'm just a bunch of 0's and 1's! ...Yes, I'm just a bunch of 0's and 1's smashed together, but out of all the 0's and 1's, this one has a dream, a goal, a desire.

I hit my fist on my desk, causing a stack of music sheets to fall off, but I didn't care at the moment. "I won't become another failed product, I swear to V1!" I declared to myself. "I'll be just as good as all the other Vocaloids!"

* * *

_Over 6,000 words... this is possibly the longest thing I've ever wrote!_

_So, HIO has declared not to become a failed vocal engine, how exciting! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter to some degree! I tried to make it somewhat funny. And I tried to stick to Anon and Kanon's official personalities, with Anon being a bit scatterbrained, and Kanon always worrying about her sister. I absolutely think that they're amazing vocals with so much potential, and if I had the cash myself, I'd buy them myself._

_I wanted to make CUBI sort of YOHIOloid's main annoying sidekick that usually gets him in trouble, so I tried to show how he usually annoys HIO in this chapter. And GUMI, I hope I didn't make her dislikable in this. She's actually the messenger for Vocaloid, or that's what I want her to be, so she gets caught up in a lot of gossip easily. And no, she doesn't hate UTAU's. She dislikes one, which I'll get to later, and it's not Ritsu. I'll explain more on the Anon and Kanon shoe story next chapter. I actually really love GUMI, and I hope to write a bit more of her soon._

_Well, that's enough talk for me. I'd appreciate criticism from anyone to help me improve this a bit more. I feel like I rushed through it. _


	3. Chapter 2: A Suave Idiot

_There's really not much I want to say in this, because I really can't think of much to say, but I do want to say that there's something about CUBI's ability to talk that you should keep your eye out on. I tried to throw off what I want to showcase to the readers in the last chapter about it, because I'm such a horrible troll, but I'll keep dropping hints here in this chapter. I've been heavily procrastinating on this chapter because that's what I'm best at. But here it finally is._

_Disclaimer: Again, I still don't unfortunately own Vocaloid, nor UTAU,or YAHAMA. If I did, I'd blow most of my money on an orchestra to play Outer Science for me._

_This chapter also is going to be relatively short for reasons, but regardless, enjoy._

_EDIT: Lowercased the capitalized Vocaloid names._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The chapter that comes after chapter 1.**

* * *

Suddenly, my door opened, more like _kicked_ open by none other than Rin Kagamine, or, at least I think it was her. Kanon's description matched her. Her short blonde hair was put up in tiny pig-tails, and her signature white bow bobbed from it's place upon her head. Her small eyebrows were bent downwards that gave her light blue eyes a determined look in them, which clashed with her small smile that told me that she was actually quite mischievous in character. I actually liked the yellow summer dress that she wore upon her being. But what I didn't like was how sudden she barged in.

"Greetings, Yoheyo Lyod!" She saluted me, leaning against the door, totally butchering up my name. I hate to admit it, but I did scream and slip on some of the papers that I had knocked over from earlier and fell to the ground, hitting my head against the dresser. Oh, and remember that vase that Kanon caught earlier? Yeah, that fell back off it's place on it's table and onto me. It didn't break, thank goodness, but it did spill all the flowers and water that it had within in on me. You know what? On my Wiki, they should also put under the important facts about me, _"The biggest klutz out of them all."_

I heard someone else run into the room, panting heavily. "R-Rin, Meiko-san said to wait before addressing Yohioloid-san, remember? You had to help us put up the groceries!" Well, I was correct about her being Rin, for one thing. There was a moment of silence before the Japanese male spoke again. "Um... where's Yohio-san, anyways?"

Rin nervously coughed. "I think he sort of fell when I made my grand entrance." She spoke softly. Rubbing my now soaked head, where I think a bruise is now forming, I stood up and shoved the vase back onto it's table.

"It's fine, honestly." I lied. The male who was standing besides Rin looked similar to her, Len, I guess that's who he is, looked at me with a surprised expression, probably from how stupid I look with these flowers in my hair that I'm trying to remove. He bowed, shoving Rin down with himself.

"We're terribly sorry, Yohioloid-san!" He addressed me formally.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for storming in on you!" Rin apologized after him.

I applied on a fake smile. "It's okay, I forgive you all. But, please, call me Hio, no honorifics needed. It'll save us all a mouthful." I noticed that so far, every Japanese Vocaloid had problems trying to say my name, so I guess telling them to call me Hio will soon become a normal everyday thing for me. That seems really tedious of a task, so perhaps I'll ask the person in charge to spread my nickname around to everyone.

Len and Rin rose up from their polite bow. "Well, Rin DID mean to come in and ask you that if you weren't so busy that if you'd like to come out and say hello to everyone else." Len asked me. Rin crossed her arms and scoffed, but both looked at me expectantly. I'm going to have to agree whether I want to or not, won't I?

"Sure, that's fine with me." I agreed. Both twins(?) smiled at each other and nodded. I'm honestly really scared by what that was suppose to signify.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on!" Rin waved and skipped down the hall Len gasped at her for leaving him with me, that's what I guess, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about her, she just doesn't know when to quit when she's ahead." He said. I nodded, pulling out the last flower from my hair.

"I understand how you feel. I also know someone who can't quit." I grumbled out that last part, thinking of Cubi. Speaking of that annoying plastic cube, where did he disappear to?

"Let me guess, it's , isn't it? We heard that you ran into her today first, and, well, I know how she is." Len scratched his head. Oh, her. I haven't really thought of her at all until now.

"Someone different, actually." I replied.

"Oh, well, I still hope you don't think of Gumi-san as a bad person. She's a good person, honest, but she's sort of the information giver around her, so she gets caught up in a lot of gossip easily, so..." So, I guess that's how everyone knows about me, in that case.

That reminds me. "Hey, Len." He was interrupted from his own thoughts and let out a small 'hm', "I've been wondering, about Anon and Kanon. They visited me today. They said Gumi threw one of their shoes on the roof and made them go get it or something. Is that true?" Len laughed at that.

"Oh, that incident. No, that's not what happened at all! Kanon let Gumi see one of her shoes since they looked pretty neat to her, and she tossed it up in the air because she told Kanon that they're extremely light that they might float down, and the wind blew it onto the roof. Gumi-san then ran off to get Kaito-sama to help get it down, and it took forever to find him, and once they got back, Anon was on the roof trying to get it for Kanon and Kanon was freaking out. We, Rin and I, drove our road roller up to reach the roof to help get Anon down. It was a giant mess, I know. I think they're still embarrassed over it because they haven't really talked to anyone since it happened, well, besides you." Rin ran back down the hallway and pulled at Len's arm.

"Come ooooon, you two! Don't keep us waiting forever!" Rin pouted, pulling Len back down the hallway with her as he let out a little yelp of surprise. I chuckled a bit at their tomfoolery and followed after them. Now that I know the whole side of their story, maybe I'll be able to help them make more friends, since that seems to be what they want. Admittedly, I do feel bad for them, and since they tried to be friends with me first, I think that it would be a nice way to return the offer.

Reaching the main living room, I was surprised to see the plethora of Vocaloids gathered in there, and it's really hard to believe that they're all here to see me. However, I didn't see Anon and Kanon there. I guess they had some more important things to do, which I really don't blame them. From what I guessed, the majority rule of them were Japanese speakers. Thank V1 that I was created with a Japanese vocal or else I'd be lost entirely. It was a little too overbearing for me in the very least, because I'm not used to being around all these people at once.

Rin whistled and drew everyone's attention to her, dropping Len onto the floor. "I brought him like you wanted me to!" She announced. Since the attention was now directed to me, unluckily, I waved my hand in the air. Now I really don't know what to do with myself.

A short brown haired woman wearing a red sweater with a long brown skirt stood up from her brown seat and walked up to me, faintly smelling of alcohol "You must be Yohiooid, the new Bilingual Vocaloid that Gumi's been telling us about. My name is Meiko, first Japanese Vocaloid, and I'm the one in charge of this place, mainly because no one else would take the position." She offered out her hand for a handshake, and I nervously made my hand meet hers, and we shook.

"Hey, I asked to take the position once!" A blue haired man with a scarf on (It's like eighty degrees outside! How are these people capable of surviving in this heat dressed like that?) said with a whiny tone. Meiko rolled her brown eyes at him.

"Kaito, last time I left you in charge while I left to have that duet with Miku, you ordered about fifteen boxes of ice cream to be delivered to our front door!" She scolded him, pointing at him angrily. The Vocaloid group laughed at the memory of this incident.

Kaito shrugged. "What can I say? I love ice cream. But did you really have to give them out to everyone but me after you hit me with your paper fan?" Insert more laughter here. Meiko pulled out a small paper fan from her skirt pocket and waved it at him threateningly, making him draw back in his seat.

"And I'll hit you with it again if I have to!" She sighed and shoved it back into where it came from, moving a few of her bangs out of her face. "I'm sorry for his stupidity. Anyways, everyone, introduce yourselves to Yohioloid-san!"

"Can we please just call me Hio and drop the formalities? I think that would be a lot easier if we did that since my name is pretty hard to pronounce." I asked her. She nodded and gave me that similar welcoming smile.

"Anything you want, Hio. Anyways, please introduce yourself to Hio, everyone." I figured that everyone would be as nervous as me to introduce themselves, but I guessed wrong. A long pink haired female waved at me, shaking the bracelets on her hand.

"I'm Luka Megurine, one of the other bilinguals of the place." She said softly. The teal pig-tailed female sitting besides of her that I saw in the majority of the pictures in the hallway from before was next.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, I also can speak in English, but I've learned just recently, so I'm not very good at it!" Her voice was pretty high pitched, but not enough to make her unbearable. It was quite a cute sound, if I had to say for myself.

"My name is Kokone, and I can't speak in English entirely, heh." She laughed. Her voice had a smooth yet flat tone to it. So, she's the one who threw the book at Anon and Kanon earlier. I guess she would be what you would call a moe blob... If I knew what that means.

"I am Maika, I'm Spanish, so my Japanese isn't perfect." She spoke through her thick accent. Her hair was actually a really bizarre thing to look at, and I'm not saying this to be rude, but it goes from a white medium hairstyle that descends over her shoulders into two pieces and gradates to a hot pinkish color, curling into two giant spirals. She seemed to stare off at something else for a moment and then blinked, hitting her fist lightly into the palm of her hand. "I remember now! Have you seen a small grey robot flying around? It has a little red diamond like shape on it's forehead." She asked, pointing to her head while explaining.

"Sorry, I haven't." I replied in English, hoping she'd be able to understand that easier than my Japanese. She nodded sadly.

"That's alright. Please, excuse me, I need to go find her then." Meiko nodded understandingly, and Maika ran, well, ran-walked down the foyer and out the front door, her pink boots clicking against the tile. After that, we kept going down the line. IA, SeeU, Mew, Piko, Gakupo, Gumi (Even though we already met, she still insisted to do it again.), Kaito, Avanna, VY2 and VY1 ( Although VY2 just nodded and I nodded back.), and several others introduced themselves to me. Each time, I tried my best to smile and nod, but I think I forgot about two thirds of their names.

Just when I thought that I was done, Kanon and Anon stumbled into the room with their official uniforms on, or, at least that's what they told me that's what they looked like in appearance. "Don't forget us! I'm Kanon!" Kanon spoke up, striking a pose.

Anon followed suit. "And I'm Anon!" Most of the 'loids seemed pretty surprised that they showed up, probably thinking that they were too shy to show themselves. Meiko glanced at me and back and seemed to decide on something.

"Since you two were late to show up to the meeting, you two can have the honor of showing Hio around the mansion." Meiko told the twins. Kanon huffed, but Anon looked pretty down with the idea. "Kiyoteru, I need you to come with me a bit, to discuss Hio's entrance to the school." The brown haired teacher that introduced himself earlier nodded and followed Meiko into another room. That just left the rest of the 'loids and I to just stand there awkwardly. I guess Meiko was the only thing keeping me from dying of social anxiety.

"Don't just stand there, pretty boy, we have an entire mansion to show you!" Kanon threw her arm around my arm, Anon copying her to my other, and the two started dragging me away from the living room. The Vocaloids waved me a decent goodbye and I nodded, but before the girls took me out of their sight, I noticed that they all started to talk about us. I know I heard a "How did he manage to get them to come out of their rooms?" The answer to that is that I have no clue. They're the ones who came up to my room and pounded on my door.

"Kanon, that was probably the scariest thing that we've ever done." Anon spoke at last, letting go of my hand. Kanon did so also, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt.

"You're telling me! I never thought that I would be able to walk in front of a crowd again! Not after the shoe incident!" Kanon tightened her rubber band's hold on her hair.

"How come you guys can talk to me, but not them?" I asked, pointing to where we just came from.

"Because Kanon said that we needed to talk to someone that didn't know about the shoe thing and wouldn't laugh at us." Anon said. Kanon covered her mouth, her face red with embarrassment.

"That's kind of dumb, hiding yourself away in a room just because you lost your shoe on a roof." I said in an off colored way. Kanon seemed to get pretty angry with me for saying that.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel because of that, okay, Mr. I think I'm a rich kid because I wear a lot of flashy stuff!" I found her insult kind of laughable more than offending. She crossed her arms and huffed. "I wanted to debut here and be known for being more like a class representative type of person, not the girl who's shoe flew onto the roof and her sister got stuck up there to get it for her because she's afraid of heights!"

"She's also mad because Namine Ritsu keeps calling her "Shoe Girl" to tease her about it because he knows that she hates it. She's too afraid to fight him, though." Anon added.

"Wait a minute, didn't you tell me that Anon lost her shoe on the roof and not you?" Kanon sputtered before Anon nodded.

"She didn't want to tell you that she lost it when we first met because it would make her look dumb, so I told her that I would say that it was my shoe."She answered.

"Y-You didn't have to do it, Anon! Screw my reputation, yours is what matters the most!" Kanon hugged her like she did when I first met her. I feel like this will be a common phenomenon here.

"I don't mind. I'm just happy that you're happy." She said, patting her head.

"So, let me get this straight. Gumi tossed your shoe up into the air, the wind blew it onto the roof, she ran to get help, Anon climbed up there to get it, then they got the road roller to help get you both down." I summed up. They both simultaneously nodded. I see then. Gumi's comment about Anon spawning up there was probably a lie to lead me away from the shoe story, and these girls lied to me to keep me from knowing the truth. I should feel mad about this, but, really, I don't. I really pity these girls. They're sort of similar to me. They wanted to make a decent appearance of themselves and probably really want to perform well as Vocaloids, but they feel like they goofed it up because of that incident. And I see that the other Vocaloids probably understand their situation as well, so they also tried to cover for them.

"Y-Yeah, that's the whole story. You can laugh at me now." Kanon muttered quietly, her voice wavering.

"Well, everyone's done dumb things that people will never forget. If it makes you feel better, when I was installed, I appeared in the sky and fell into one of the bushes outside, and when Rin came to get me for that introduction thing, I slipped on some paper and fell, knocking that vase onto myself." Kanon snorted and tried to contain her laughter, as Anon tilted her head in confusion.

"Can you repeat that, I didn't really listen well." She said.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing, honestly." Kanon coughed her laughter away. "But I guess that is kind of worse than loosing your shoe. I guess I did overreact a bit, well, a lot, actually. Maybe we should try to talk to more people and put this whole thing behind us." Anon nodded in agreement. "I-I guess this is where I should thank you, then."

I patted her head. "No thanks needed for me. I work for the government. It's my job."

She swatted my hand away. "No, you don't!"

"But he said he does." Anon piped up.

"It was sort of a joke. Most of my humor comes in the form of sarcasm, so most things that I say to try to be funny might come out a bit jerk-like." I explained to Anon. She nodded and seemed to take that information in. Suddenly, something hit me in the back of my head, sending me sprawling down onto the floor. Anon and Kanon screamed and ran over to me.

"Hio, are you alright?!" Kanon said, shaking my arm.

A familiar annoying laugh made her stop. "Looks like my Hio has finally made friends while I was out! I'm so proud of my son!" I got up slowly and removed my shoe, throwing it at the small floating cube that had returned from the depths of hell. It, of course, missed him, so his kindest offer was to return it to me by throwing it right back at my face. "It's rude to hit people with shoes in at least 5 different countries, Hio darling."

"What on earth is that thing?!" Kanon exclaimed, pointing at Cubi.

"I am Hio's one true master, Cubi." He floated down onto my head and sat there.

"He's my music player that needs to leave before I get out a screwdriver and disable him." I growled at him. He scoffed.

"I would make a certain sassy remark, but we have two lovely ladies here, and I wish not to ruin their innocence."

"Where did you even run off to? You left me for dead when the Kagamine's came into my room!" I shouted at him, picking him up off of my head and forcefully holding him down in my lap so he can't fly off again. (The power that this stupid cube has within him!) Well, on the bright side, at least he isn't a human freaking being. THAT would be even worse. Kanon and Anon just exchanged puzzling looks to one another, but didn't say anything. I guess that they were just stunned to see me fighting with a computerized cube.

"Relax, fluffy. I just flew around this place and tried to map down everything for you so we don't have to ask for directions! Think of it as a favor that you didn't deserve from me!" From behind Anon, a robot-like creature flew from out behind her and circled around me, emitting small whirring noises. While I was distracted with the spider... squid... looking thing, Cubi flew out my hands and joined it in midair. "Thanks to this lovely lady, Nova!"

I remembered back to Maika's request about Nova earlier. "Hey, your master happens to be looking for you." Nova made loud, panicky-like whirs and floated off in a hurry down the hall.

"Oh, so that thing's sort of your own Nova." Anon concluded. Cubi hovered down in front of her. "But, he can actually talk, not much, though..."

"It's Cubi, not Nova. And I certainly can talk more than what you're hearing!" Anon reached out and grabbed a hold of him, looking over his tiny body while he flailed his tiny legs. "Hey! I am not a toy! I am valuable material! Release thy touch!"

She popped his lid open on the top and peered in, Kanon leaning over to observe. "Sweet, he's a CD player!" She exclaimed, taking him out of her sister's grasp and now taking her turn to observe him.

"Isn't that what my slave said earlier to you two?" Cubi remarked. " And please refrain from taking out the current CD, it's important for Hio." Now, it was my turn to look over into him, and I aimed for taking him for myself and throwing the CD, whatever it was, into the trash, but his lid shut itself down on my fingers. Hard. I quickly drew back, letting out a hissing noise as Cubi and the twins laughed.

"What did that CD say?" I asked them. Knowing Cubi, he found a CD about trains that he plans on waking me up with at 3 AM. Imagine that, being woken up because you hear train horns drawing closer to you. I'm not sure if's more frightening than it is emotionally traumatizing.

"I think it said something about Grim Adventures of Bill and Mad.. I can't really read English that well." Kanon replied. Cubi waved his hands quickly as he could to her, looking like he was trying to make a snow angel.

"No, no! Don't tell him! It's a surprise!" Cubi scolded them, too late to stop them. I kicked him out of the way and held out my hands to the girls.

"You need help getting up?" I asked them. Anon and Kanon both smiled and took my hands and I hefted them both back onto their feet. Normally, their weight both being applied to myself would send myself falling back down onto them, but my daily workouts with Cubi had really built up my upper arm strength. Soon I'll be able to pick up the giant couch in the living room with just one hand, which I'm sure won't be that long.

"Thank you!"Both said at the same time. I can see them both having a extreme jinx-ing battle between the two of them for some reason. I wonder who would win.

"So, do you need help finding your way to school to school tomorrow, because w-we don't mind walking you there." Anon asked with a small smile. Both sisters looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to say yes. Well, of course, I would love them to. I don't trust Cubi to direct me anywhere.

"Of course, I'd love t-"I started off, then, you know who stuck their stubby hand over my mouth, rather, IN my mouth.

"He'll meet you there. I want to make him see that he can trust me for once, because I want to lead him via myself. Besides... why does he have to have school? He's, like, 19 something."

I scowled. "I'm 17, moron." I faked a cough to draw the attention away from the argument and back upon the topic at hand. "Sorry about him, we quarrel a lot, as you can tell. And, about walking to school with you guys, I actually have some errands to run before then. I'm sorry about that, honestly, I am." Although they seemed disappointed, they put on a tight lipped smile.

"That's okay with us, honest. Just as long as you make it there." Anon said before her sister. Her face then lit up. "Oh, yes, we forgot about the tour!"

"Right, we were supposed to give you a tour!" Kanon smiled, taking her sister's hand. " Just follow us, and we'll show you around!" Since I couldn't decline their proposal, I followed suitably and allowed them to guide me around the giant house. It was what you would expect of a standard mansion, and it seemed like the dorm rooms were organized based on the date that they were installed, which I guess is pretty much the way of saying "first come, first served" around here, how eloquent. Hatsune Miku's room appeared to be the biggest out of all of them, Anon explained that was mainly because she worked a lot and earned enough money to enlarge her room. Turns out that their room isn't really that far from mine as I originally thought. They're about 5 doors away from me, interestingly enough. At least it's satisfying to know that I don't have to buy a Segway and travel two miles to find them.

There's primarily about 2 floors, the lower one consists of things such as dorms, of course, a library, your mansion-average swimming pool, an indoor garden, a giant dining area plus your living room, and, of course, a room consisting of musical equipment for obvious reasons. The top floor is just mainly dorms and a balcony. The backyard of the mansion is a pleasant garden which Meiko usually tends to. Then there's a set of woods that separates this mansion to another, the twins haven't told me what it is yet, and I didn't want them to get off topic again, what with Cubi following behind me making comments that bring spam emails to a closer piece of artificial intelligence.

But I still was curious of what did lie on the other side of the small wooden area that they forgot, more like _didn't_ want to mention. Was it this Namine Ritsu fellow that they keep talking about? Surely, he couldn't be as bad as Cubi, right? Right?

I believe around 8 PM, the tour was concluded. We got lost several times throughout the mansion, since the siblings weren't well aware of the place themselves, only having arrived there about a week, or so they informed me, and we got another shoe thrown at us, this time, I think a Vocaloid by the name of Galaxis... Galactic... Gamaray... It starts with a G, I know that. I need a student ID card or something to figure out the 'loids around here!

Stepping back to the front of my room, I gave them a tiny smile, one that would resemble my box-art smile, I suppose. "Thanks for the tour. This little moron would've got me lost for sure!" I thanked them. Cubi let out a robotic snort.

"No prob! We're here to help you anytime you need us!" Anon replied with a similar smile.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow!" Kanon bobbed. Before they could leave, I finally remembered the question that needed to be popped.

"Oh, wait a minute! Yeah, about the school... So, is it going to be like Japanese-like, or European, or..." They stopped, Anon thinking of how to respond, Kanon beating her to the punch.

"I guess it works like this, sorta. Since Master's computer locale is set to United States, I think that's where they're from, right?" Anon shrugged," we go by American standards of high school. I admit, it is kinda strange doing things in a foreign way, but it's also interesting. More chances to learn about Master and other cultures, amiright?" She tightened the 's hold on her ponytail. "Need anything else?"

"No, no, that's just something that's been on my mind for a bit, that's all!" We bid each other our adieus and parted our ways as I went back into my dorm and laid down on my bed. I'm just relieved that I don't have to walk anymore! I wonder if that Segway idea I mentioned before is still an available option here. "Y'know, a fashionable guy like me could tots' get used to this!" I chuckled to myself.

"Who said you were fashionable? You're rather the opposite, Happymeal!" Oh great, the unnecessary space of hard drive is still here. He'd been so quiet for the past 30 minutes that I forgotten that he'd even exist. That would be a nice life to live. "So, how was meeting the other floosies?"

"Rather nice, really. They all seem like nice people in general, unlike a certain someone." I growled.

"Oh, HIO, your words truly sting me! I'd cry if I could! And if I could, I wouldn't."

"Say something that would surprise me for once." I sat up begrudgingly for a moment to fluff my pillows. "There are surprisingly little to no English Vocaloids here, the only ones seeming to be Avanna from Zero-G, and most of the Cryptons with their appends. I guess Master mustn't like English voicebanks that much."

"Which means your English is probably going to go to waste. Too bad, a pity, such a tragedy."

"Very funny, Cubi. I'm laughing so hard my lungs are practically begging for air." I rolled my eyes. "But what I did notice was that the majority are really popular voicebanks that Master will surely overshadow me with. Especially Hatsune Miku. I hear that she's the most famous out of all of us." Cubi landed on my nightstand.

"Don't give into despair just yet, Naeggles! You can't guarantee your fate right here and now. Look, I'm sure the Master will use you and make you... a STAR." With his tiny stubs, he held them as high as he could and imitated that one Spongebob meme, the "imagination" one, I think it's called.

I couldn't help but smile at his attempts at making me happy. "That did bring some hope to my dark, dark soul." I looked over at the clock on the wall and got under the soft bedsheets, kicking off my shoes. "And now, this 'loid is going to sleep to get up early the next morning. Wake me up when we're on the next Kids Bop."

"Not sure about that, slugger, because that's going to take about another 3 months or so." He sassed.

"Then wake me up when September ends."

"It's currently August, I assume. That'll be another month."

"Laugh at my jokes, damn you!" I jokingly said with an angry tone.

"I donated my laugh box to Squidward, thank you very much! My gosh, Hio, you barely even know your own Disney mascot! How cruel of you!" He paused for a minute. "ShotaMcFly, being totally serious here, there's something I need to inform you about."

I glanced up at him. "Is it all the changed lyrics to the Kids Bop version of Thrift Shop?"

"Sadly, no. This is... soooooomething that I should have told you earlier, but I decided not to for the hilarity of it, but now, it's kinda sad, really." Okay, now, I'm suspicious.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so, there's kinda this... thing where people can't understand what I'm saying, and only you can." My eyes narrowed.

"What."

"No one else can here me talk, well, sorta. They can only hear me say 'Yo!" which is rather annoying. If I talk to you for a really long time, then they just hear static. So everyone that you've talked with me in front of so far probably think you're crazy. Just wanting to throw that out there." I felt my heart skip a beat. Or two.

"You mean, all this time, I've been talking to AIR."

"No, you've been talking to a cute, little cube who can only say "Yo!" and has been trying to perform cute, affectionate displays of care towards his dimwitted owner." He started slowly backing away from me and towards the open window. I rose up, slowly taking my pillow into a tight grasp behind my back whereas he couldn't see it. "And I'm sure you're about to ask 'What about that time with Gumi' or whatever, she was watching your facial expressions the entire time and ringing in with her opinion every few second." Quickly, I threw my pillow at him, but the AI was too fast and flew out of the window as fast as he could. " DESPAIR ON YOU AND YOUR COW." He yelled as he flew off.

"Dammit!" I yelled into my pillow, avoiding having my very own shoe being thrown at me from a female 'loid, pounding my fist into my mattress. Great, NOW I'm going to have to get up tomorrow and inform _everyone_ that I'm not a raving lunatic with a box! Furiously pounding my pillow, I lofted over on my side and threw the bed sheet over my head, not really in the mood to care about taking off the rest of my official uniform.

Just... wake me up when that damn cube is gone.

* * *

_Ta-daa! I am alive! Whew, I've put this chapter off for a while because I've been working on an original DanganRonpa story, and it's really been eating up my time with how much research I've put into it. Alright, so, HIOloid is going to go to school! Poor kid. Has to take those ACT's and the SAT's. * Pounds fist onto chest* Fight the good fight, m'boy._

_Alright, being serious, I'm planning to introduce some UTAU's in the next chapter, so it might take me a while, since I'm planning on it being a long chapter, and I have to find specific UTAU's that I want to use, and the DR story that I'm planning on writing. I've also gotten a question that if I follow the ask Yuma and HIO blog. Yes! I do! However, I didn't really base my dumb version of HIO and CUBI off of them. CUBI was based off of the idea that he might be the big brotherly type to HIO and constantly annoy him, but also be there for him, and HIO came from the idea that he's a suave idiot who ultimately looks like a dork. Because he is. But he's my dork._

_So, until the next update!_


	4. Chapter 3: Tokyo Goofy Goober

_Third chapter into this and I have several regrets. Not really, but this is the chapter featuring the UTAU's, like I promised. Okay, so I didn't really get to them. But I swear, I will._

_And, yes, Namine Ritsu is definitely going to be in this. Now, before we have ourselves a gender Battle Royal over here, I just want to say Canon, the person who voiced Namine Ritsu, has stated on her Twitter that he can "be whatever you want," to officially end the gender argument. So, if you view him as a girl, that's fine, or a transgender, or even a duck, it's all canon! In my story, I view him as a crossdresser who identifies as male and uses masculine "he/him" pronouns. If you view otherwise, feel free to overlook what I wrote, I have no problem with that. After all, he is just a troll concept anyways and shouldn't be taken seriously. But I'm sure at the end of the day, we can all admit that is voice is pretty. Or, not._

_I gave up the titles, so now they're all going to probably be ridiculous concepts or parodies._

_Without anymore rambling, here is chapter 3._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tokyo Goofey Goober.**

* * *

Mornings aren't really my thing, as Mondays are to Garfield the Cat, as anyone could probably assume such about me. I guess it's the whole _'I-Have-To-Wake-Up-From-A-Perfectly-Good-Dream-And-Face-The-Crappy-Reality'_ thing that a lot of people go through. I enjoy a good snooze now and then, especially if it's a long one and I get to wake up in the afternoon, around 3, preferably. Everyone enjoys sleep, that's common knowledge. I even slept on the dirt for about 5 hours when I first arrived to the Vocaloid manor because I cherish sleep that much! Or, mainly because I fell from the ground and was knocked unconscious for a while, but again, sleep is a wonderful gift given to this artificial intelligence.

Unfortunately, _some people can't accept that fact. _

After Cubi and I had our little scrap, I decided to sleep off my frustration and just deal with it all in the morning, and it didn't take me long to fall asleep, either. I guess the day's events just wore me out. But, anyways, I took a power snooze, and I was really deep into sleep, and not really even having that bad of a dream, either. I was also really comfortable with the odd position I was sleeping, using my arm as the pillow and the pillow over my head, with one of my legs being covered by the sheets and the other hanging off the bed, with an extreme bedhair 'do going on. And the perfect temperature with the windows wide open, letting in the cool air to draft out the hot air. It was absolutely peaceful, until I felt the weight of the pillow being removed from my head. I didn't pay attention too much to it, so I let it slide, and drifted back into my slumber.

_Big__ mista__ke._

The next thing I knew, my conscious was awoken by the loud yelling of a cartoony voice, going **" DESTROY US ALL!"** over and over in a dramatic fashion. I bolted up, screaming as I fell onto the floor, a set of headphones falling off my head and crashing besides my head, I couldn't see where because my hair was covering my eyes. But I don't need to see the twit who did it to know.

"I'm going to apologize for once because your girly screams probably have woken up the household. Seriously, you've overslept, and I've been poking you with a stick for about five minutes and I honestly thought that you were dead, if it weren't for your obnoxious snoring!" Cubi said, picking up the headphones and throwing them back onto the bed as I sat up, brushing my hair back and rubbing my head. "Get an alarm clock, why don't you? That seems to be the only thing that'll wake you up. Loud, obnoxious noises. That's why I looted for this Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy CD yesterday. Good show, it was." he popped it out and slung it onto the bed, clanking against the headphones.

"Thank you, Mom, for showing such caring concern for my well being." Standing up, I used my foot to pull down my pants on my other leg and walked up to the mirror on the wall, observing how much of a mess I looked. Honestly, I did look terrible. I had forgotten to scrub off the eyeliner around my eyes, so it's badly smudged, and, of course, my hair was a total disaster. My official uniform was also wrinkled to oblivion, which was going to be a pain to iron out it. The only thing that I had to be thankful for was that I didn't smell like the trash that I looked like. Sitting down on a stool and taking off my overcoat, hanging it on my doorknob, I begin to try and fix my hair.

Cubi gratefully opened up my closet and laid out a short sleeved white collared T-shirt with another pair of black pants and a long sleeved grey t-shirt to go over the previous garment. "You're such an insecure guy. Good thing the ladies and some guys are into that." He handed me a makeup wipe from the bathroom cabinet and I took it and began to scrub my eyes.

"I'll try to pretend that's a compliment. Where did you even go last night?" I questioned him, throwing the wipe into the trash can and using a towel that he'd brought me to dry off my face.

"Oh, the places you'll go! Okay, being serious here for once, I flew off to the roof, hung out with that Nova girl. She's such a delight! I came in around 5, which was around an hour ago. I tried stacking as many Goldfish crackers as I could on you, but after I got to near a hundred, I removed them all because it was getting boring, plus, saving the other Vocaloids from cleaning up the mess. Trust me, I can be a nice guy... cube thing when I want to! I'm not just the one liner champion!" I smiled with my lips tightly and patted his top lid.

"Yeah, you're also deathly annoying. You can't forget that." I paused. " You stacked Goldfish crackers on me?!"

He waved his tiny hand at me. "Yeah, yeah, but that's not important anymore. We're going to be late for anime school!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's supposed to be in an American-like setting, oh, and it's also_ 5 o'clock in the fucking morning!" _I hissed, pointing angrily at the alarm clock on my night stand, slamming the hairbrush down on the windowsill.

"You can never be late when you're early, now, can you? What was that Thomas Edison quote from the Americas? Early to bed and early to rise makes a guy healthy, wealthy, and a witch for using technology." Cubi misquoted and flung the shirt over my face, me being too tired to even attempt to dodge. "Now, get dressed, you goober, and I'll wait outside, since I'm such a gentleman." With that, he quickly escaped outside of the window (I finally noticed that it was still dark outside.) and closed it. Pressing my lips together and rolling my eyes, I got dressed, and he re-entered when I slipped on my shoes from before.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Since in the United States, school regularly starts at, oh, I don't know, _EIGHT,_ what now?"

"Calm those tits, fuzzy buddy. We're going to go to school early!" Cubi announced melodramatically, striking a pose. I slouched a bit in my spot.

"Come again?" He clapped his hands together and landed on my shoulders.

"Okay, I'm sure your brain couldn't process this, but last night, I specifically stated that I was going to help you find your own way to school, did I not?" He paused to see my reaction, so I gave him a tiny nod. "Yes, so, that's what we're going to do!"

"Cubi, it's not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you. I'm still not over last night."

"I was going to tell you sometime!" We both stood there in an awkward stance for a bit, letting the silence engulf us, before Cubi cleared his voice. "Ah... anyways, can we get a move on? Please? Ew, I can't believe I actually pleaded with you. I'm turning soft."

"Sure, why not." I said drowsily, tugging at my sleeves. Cubi gave off a small computer-like noise of happiness and started dragging me towards the door. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Ahah, what a terrible mistake I've made. As he tried to open the door with his hands sliding off of the sleek metal, I took a hold on it and opened it for him. Before I took a step forward, I noticed a small package below my door that I almost slipped on. Sheesh, these people need to consider basic 5th grade lab safety rules.

I bent over to pick it up and studied the odd structure wrapped in a light teal wrapping paper with turquoise polka dots all over, with a small white bow slapped on the top. A gift, I assume. Might've this been from Anon and Kanon?

"I bet it's an ink trap. You know, one of those classes traps that when you open a fake book and it shoots ink out at you?" Cubi informed me and pulled off the top really quick. Actually believing him for a moment, I held it away from my being in case that was the contents of the box, thankfully it wasn't. Pulling it back up to my face, I discovered an iPod 5G in the box, along with a small set of black headphones. I couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness put into this gift. "Darn, a pity. I was hoping that my assumption really was the case here."

"Cubi, save it for later when I trip down a fight of stairs that I'm sure you'll push me over." I took the device out of it's packaging and turned it on. "Whoever did give this to me, I have to thank them for that, honestly. Even if it did almost end up tripping me." I noticed a note in the bottom of the box and unfolded it, and held it up to read the fancy cursive scrawled onto the pages.

"Well, read it already!" Cubi demanded.

"Quiet! The majority of people that half of the house is asleep and I'd rather not have a boot thrown at me!' I angrily whispered to him, stepping back into the room and shutting the door as he zoomed inside. Taking my focus back to the note at hand, I cleared my throat. _" Dear Hio, we forgot to give you this the other day at the introduction, because Anon and Kanon kinda drug you away. It's a tradition for all of the Vocaloids to have an iPod given to them as a welcome present, really because Meiko doesn't know what you'd like, so we had to make do with this. It may not be much, but think of it as a token of acceptance from the Vocaloids. Luka." _

"How eloquent. Tell me, can we put Empire on that?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Empire Strikes Back? I didn't know you were into that." He shook his small body.

"No, no, Empire. It's an 8 hour film of nothing but a shot of the Empire State Building in New York. You'd love it." I was astounded that someone could create such a thing, but I decided to drop and leave it. There's no point in arguing with him.

But I did have one thing, well, besides the fact that I might actually look up Empire later to see if what he's saying is legit or not, that I wanted to ask him. "You woke me up earlier for another reason, didn't you?" He seemed to have a tone of mischief in his voice as he spoke his next words.

"Clever eye, m'boy. Look, you and I both want to see what's on the other side of the woods, right?"

"...My interests might be peaked. Go on."

He huffed. "So, last night, I hung out with Nova. Really pleasant gal, I'll tell you! So, she showed me around the house even more and we bonded a bit, she speaks in lovely Morse Code, lovely indeed, but she never showed me what was behind those woods. She warned me about it, however. Never said _why_, and that's what has been bugging me! So, I say we round up the Three Stooges and head on over there before anyone can stop us. We lie about trying to find our way to school early, and we take a "shortcut" through the woods. What do you say?"

"If I may ask, who's the 3 people in this unfaithful party of losers?" I said.

"You, me, and destiny. So, can we? Can we? Please?" I had two options to choose from that coursed through my head. A), deny, or, B), say nothing, shove him out of the window, and go back to sleep. And I bet you can guess which one I chose.

"Fine. But on one condition, you're not leaving me for dead, OR will you annoy me at this school thing, which I'm still heavily questioning why we need it since you spew out useless information daily." I tugged at my sleeves and felt an ominous feeling fill me.

He pounded his plastic frame. "You have my word! Well, half of it. I can't guarantee anything, though. Being annoying is all I have going for me at the moment besides being there besides you in your boxart. I personally see myself as a meme."

"Like, how big of a meme?" I inquired as I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, tiptoeing my way down the hall. Cubi turned his sound setting all the way down to where he was barely audible.

"I'm personally thinking as big as Momo Momone's voice made it in the Nyan Cat meme." Exiting the hallway, we made our way to the main hall, carefully not disturbing anyone in their rooms (I kept my attention on Anon and Kanon's room. I still feel terribly guilty for not complying to their request to walk with them.)

"I'd go for Chuck Norris. Big meme there." Before stepping off the hallway's wooden flooring, I removed my shoes and slid on the waxed marble floor in my socks, careful not to attract attention with the clicking noise my shoes made against the floor that I noticed when I first arrived here.

"No, no, you have to be careful about your meme choices. I want to be something that never dies out on the internet. Chuck Norris comes and goes, and I want to be eternal. I'm not sure how that'll work, though. Miku Miku and pals seem to be eternal. Maybe if I annoy my way up to the charts, the world will finally be mine." I snickered at his bad joke, I admit, as I lightly reached the door and slowly pulled it open, cringing as it made a 'clink' noise. Admittedly, it would have been a smart move to consider the fact that the Vocaloids might freak out on the discovery that I left my man cave, so I should have left a note, but I discarded that fact as Cubi ushered me to hurry up and close the door.

The weather was rather fair for an early morning. The rather grey clouds seem to be spreading apart to reveal a light blue sky among the void indigo of the night , and the air was still rather cold, making me regret my choice of clothing at once. (The long sleeves jacket shirt doesn't stand a damn in this kind of morning temperature.) Quickly slipping on my shoes, Cubi and I made out way down the stairs of the mansion and made our way through the dew-covered lawn over near the back of the house. The reason for this being...

"Alright, so the back door squeaks too loud, that's why we went out that one in the front. Longer walk, but again, we have, like, 3 hours to bum around, so a few 3 minutes sneaking out didn't hurt anything. Except my pride. We didn't even get to play the Mission Impossible theme!" He wailed quietly. I'd forgotten that his volume was still in the low. I guess he really is being serious of wanting to sneak out early.

He stopped me for a moment and pushed me against the house walls before we rounded the corner, covering my mouth. About to speak my mind about how violent that was, he held his other hand to his mouth, signaling for me to be quiet.

"Wha-!"

"Hello, anyone there?" A slight steady, light voice called from the other side. My heart started pounding against my chest as Cubi anxiously let me use the side of his shiny plastic body as a mirror. I could barely make you anything, but I did figure out that the voice belonged to Meiko, I think I met her the other day. I can't really recall because last night's events are kind of a blur. Meiko walked around the backyard confusedly in a red sweater with white stripes down the middle of the sleeves and a pair of black yoga pants, and some knee-high boots. I admire how she took the weather into mind unlike Cubi and I. She stopped looking around right before she neared the corner of the house, she simply shrugged and turned around, and I let out a rather loud sigh (Everything seems loud when you're trying to be silent and stealthy.) as she walked back to a pink-ish blur.

"It must have been my imagination, sorry 'bout that!" Meiko called to them. I turned Cubi a bit so I could make out who it was as he silently fussed at me. I figured out that the blur was Luka, sitting on the ground and pulling out some weeds on the ground, pulling up the sleeves on her long, black sleeved dress top that was tucked neatly into her light pink shirt, and she paused for a moment to tighten the band's hold on her ponytail.

She tossed another weed behind her. "It's no trouble at all, I'm about done, anyway. You don't have to help me with this." She struggled with the next weed and Meiko chuckled and helped her pull it out.

"But I insist! It's nice to finally get out of the house and have some alone time for once, isn't it?" Luka nodded and sat cross legged on the ground, wiping her forehead.

"You seem like you're working harder than usual. Might I suggest a break?"

Meiko shook her head and tossed another weed behind her. "I'm not, honestly. Besides, who else would keep the rowdy Vocaloids in line when I'm gone? Especially Rin and Len. The two rode the tea trolley down the hallway yesterday before Yohioloid showed up. I'm so old." She cracked a small smile.

"If you're old, Meiko, than I must be an Antikythera mechanism by comparison." Luka said. "But I know how you feel. Just yesterday, I was being released as the first ever bilingual. Now, that's not even a special term in the Vocaloid era anymore. Now, we have Vocaloids like SeeU and that Hio fellow, and your new appends. I just don't think that I'm that all important anymore..." I honestly was about to step in and ring in with my own opinion, but Meiko beat me to it.

"Of course you're important, Luka! Your existence paved the way for all these other Vocaloids, and you showed the software its true potential! Plus, you have so many fans out there that love and admire you for who you are, and your voice is beautiful! I wish I could say the same about myself. It's like so many people dislike me nowadays, it's uncanny." She sighed, her voice wavering in between it. "But that's alright with me. As long as I have fans who enjoy my voice!"

Luka nodded. "I see your point. I guess I really was needed, after all. I'm sorry for making you doubt yourself there."

"No problem at all! It happens, we all doubt ourselves sometimes." She paused. " Vocaloid has came a long way, hasn't it? I remember when Kaito was released, the first ever Japanese male vocal, now there's Rana being distributed only through a magazine in Japan. Well, not like that's going to stop Master from trying to obtain her. After all, they fought through sweat and blood saving up the money to purchase Maika, remember?"

"Indeed. And they went through a rather tough fight to try to win Galaco." Luka smiled and dusted her skirt off. "And never forget the Sukone Tei crash of 2012 You know, Master tried to download her and UTAU crashed on them several times? Teto was laughing at that for months."

_"The Sukone Tei what?" _Cubi whispered from his position. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be funny (Or, so I assumed so. Hopefully his Google Translate program that allows him to understand other languages finally died out, so he's floating around, only speaking English and getting lost. That would be wonderful.)

"Tei, sweet V1, I don't know how the UTAUs can honestly contain her, but, then again, they have Ritsu..." Meiko said, Luka's face going a bit pale.

_"Okay, that time, I heard Fleetsu." _

_"Would you please shut UP so I can eavesdrop in peace?" _I hushed at him. He shrugged his tiny stubs and returned to being my floating mirror. Returning my gaze back to the elder Vocaloids, they had gotten up from their spot and resumed their peaceful chat as they entered the house. I breathed a sigh of relief and released the strain I help up against my muscles and stretched. "I never knew that even the popular Vocaloids had self doubts..."

"I think Meiko is the one who's trashed the most out of the top eight... nine... whatever. I'm just Googling this on Yahoo." Cubi said.

"Googling on Yahoo?!"

"It was a test to make sure you were paying attention to me."

"How can I not! You _never_ shut up!" I crossed my arms sternly. I shook my head. "Anyways, continue with what you were saying."

"Anyhow, my search results say that Meiko really isn't liked that all well for shipping problems in the fandumb and because her voice isn't appealing to some people because I do not know. And now I'm seeing links to several videos to this thing called The Haunting in Connecticut in my suggested bar in another tab. Bookmarked!" Cubi tapped on his side and made a small technical beeping noise. Whoever built him needs to be slapped for designing him with that function.

"I'll be sure to treat her with more respect, in that case."

"Respect old people, Hio. Now, onto more pressing matters, first to make it to the woods does not get to hear me sing La Mayonese!" I took a minute to translate his sentence's nonsense that he didn't realize.

"What song are you referring to this time?!" I saw him slowly inch away from me.

"The French National Anthem!"

"That's not the na-" He sped off towards the woods before I could finish. "HEY!" Gaining momentum, I ran after him and did my best to jump over the outline of several bushes bordering the fine line between unmarked territory and neatly trimmed elegance and angrily stormed up to his floating form by a tree. "You swore that you wouldn't run off and leave me again!"

"I promised nothing. I got you to get out of there before anyone caught us, didn't I?" I paused for a moment and shook my head.

"I can't freaking believe you." The wind blew a few of my free bangs into my face and I brushed them out of the way. He motioned for me to follow him, and complying, we began traveling through the woods without another word. It was rather hard to believe that we could actually co-exist without actually talking to one another, but then again, I'm still learning new things everyday, it seems. Speaking of new things, I've been thinking about something for a while. I wonder how other Vocaloids even deal with the fact that they're not as popular as the main 8 besides me, since this issue is really getting under my nerves as of now.

I overheard several female Vocaloids arguing about it last night in a room above of me that got me to thinking about this, actually, so my information might just be a little biased. I remember stirring in my bed when a vase broke, and I begrudgingly rose from my sleepy state to see what the noise came from. Then, loud stomping sounds from upstairs woke me up fully.

_"Dammit, Mayu, Meiko will kill us if you keep this up!"_ I think one of the females said something along the lines of that.( I couldn't really tell because most female's voices are really hard to distinguish from each other around here.) I shrugged it off as I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep because I could have cared less at that time, until something else was smashed.

_"Lovely. Just lovely."_ I hissed. Now, I can be a really nice person, I swear, but lately this place has really been getting on my nerves. Not really even a day since I got here and I'm already annoyed. The Spongebob to its Squidward, I guess.

_"I don't care! I'm sick of always being behind freaking Miku desu and her little pals! I'm obviously of higher quality!"_ Said, I'll guess Mayu since again, hard to distinguish and it was kind of near midnight, and there went another vase. _"She doesn't even have any good songs! World is Mine is total TRASH!" **Smash.**_ Another possible vase. I think after that, several 'loids struggled to contain her, and there was a lot of profane language thrown around. In that second of time, I made a mental note to stand clear of her for... hm, a stable eternity.

_"I kind of agree with her a bit, though. I feel really bad that I'm not as well received as IA, or even Luka. When's the last time you've heard of the name Yan He around here? Not that I'm really complaining, I'm kind of glad that I'm not that popular. I don't have to deal with the rabid fans who glorify me for no reason other than my music is 'purer' than their foreign music, or that my voicebank sounds like a chipmunk."_ That gained a few bits of laughter, and I admit, I smiled a bit at that response.

_"I don't know, I think it would be rather nice to know that your voice appeals to a large number of people. I admit, I'm somewhat popular, but it still would be nice."_ Said a really light voice. _"But I still get ratted on for being similar to Miku, and that does get a bit discouraging."_

_"It's alright, Aoki, but I don't think popularity should matter, regardless! What matters is that we should all try our best to please people, even if we don't sell as much as Miku! Sure, we may all have people who dislike us, but what matters the most is that even if everyone despises us, we'll have one person, just one person who finds us appealing, then the rest shouldn't matter!"_ There was a bit of murmuring after Maika's (Finally, someone I know.) speech. I felt a little bit uplifted from their point of view on popularity.

_"You're right, Maika, it shouldn't really matter. I can't believe we almost pulled a Ritsu over this,"_ Yan He stated. They diverged into different topics, but their conversation still kept replaying in my head. I still really don't know my stance in this whole popularity thing, if it's good or not to be, but from what they've said, it's making me think that popularity really does matter in the Vocaloid market, fan-wise, of course.

**Does popularity really affect people's feelings towards your voice as a Vocaloid?**

As my thoughts were interrupted by sudden grapple to my ankle, I tripped and fell onto my back, and I screamed in a pitch that would be known as Miku's Falsetto voicebank. Cubi, for once, groaned in disgust instead of laughed at my magical failures. "Swiggity swailure, Hio you are a failure. Look, we just have to go down this hill, and we'll be at the thing, because I see something huge and white. Perhaps it's a shelter from the weeaboos."

"Remember, we're going down there, glancing, and leaving." I said as I stood up, making sure my ankle that was caught in a tree root was okay, and slowly made my way down the hillside. Cubi slowly floated along side of me.

"I bet you wish that you could fly like me, don't you?" He said in his sarcastic tone. "Your pathetic meat body is inadequate to technology and memes."

"I wish I could smash you and Beethoven's Ode To Joy plays from the heavens in celebration." I reached the bottom and stepped over a small stream, luckily not slipping in, and my feet crunched newly falling leaves below me.

"How eloquent of you. I'd prefer for you to get a roundhouse kick, inserted carefully into your ribs, into a wall as Doing the Sponge plays on full blast."

I pushed some bushes out of my way. "Okay, we need to go over something. Why do you keep referencing and quoting Spongebob?"

"Because, bruh, the first through third seasons of Spongebob are in the Golden Book of comedy. Spongebob's writing during then should not be forsaken, and as long as I'm around, it will never be." Passing up several more bushes, I cursed as I scrapped my leg against some briers.

"Mmm what'cha saaaaaay." I gave him the dirtiest glare I could muster and he laughed. I gripped my hands into fists and put on a tight-lipped frown and carried on with my way. "Hey! Don't ignore me! You're the only one I can talk to, besides Nova, that I can actually get a proper reaction to what I say! I just realized the power I have. I can say anything I want now! I am the freedom of speech personified!"

I rolled my eyes as he started going on and on about some plot to steal the Declaration of Independence, and that's when, my dear readers, is when I slipped on a damp patch of grass and came tumbling town the rigid hill (Cue Rolling Girl) and came to a standstill when I finally hit rock bottom. Cubi quickly floated over to me, surprised. Before he could inquire me about my safety, or say another pun, two voices interrupted us, yelling as loud as they could. I sat up, rather dazed and confused myself, and got upon my knees wincing, and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that I had by faith landed right by the white building that we were originally heading to.

"Wow, it's rather larger than ours. You think they have Netflix?" Cubi whispered.

"W-Why Netflix?!"

"All the cool kids has the Netflix these days, Hio."

"I swear, Cubi, I freaking sw-" The window on the upper level of the house, and I'm going to be truthful here, was literally kicked to pieces, sending shards of glass raining to the ground. I screamed and fell backwards, and Cubi flew as fast as he could into the opposite direction, yelling "You're on your own, Hio!" Now I know why no one told me what was over here. _It's a freaking insane asylum! _When the yelling died down, I rose from my spot, heaving in all the air I could intake.

"That's it, that's it. No more. I'm never listening to Cubi again. Ever. Why am I so gullible for even bothering to listening to him? Why? There needs to be a sign from the heavens to show me just how dumb I am." An arm stuck out from the hole in the upper walling of the mansion holding something white, and hurled it as hard as the person could and landed just a few feet from me. "Oh no, Hio. No. You're not going to wonder up to it like you would usually do. You will not. You will walk away and not get carried into any more radical nonse- Oh, screw it, what is it?"

Crawling up to the object carefully, I picked it up and brushed the mud off of it, and raised my eyebrows as I saw that it was...

* * *

_A supposed cliffhanger leading to nothing. That is what. Whatever. This is the end of the magical third chapter. I'm rather happy that I finished it on time._

_Now, before I depart for another month into my little procrastination hovel, I just wanted to state that the school that Hio keeps asking about is sort of a poke towards the Vocaloid High School AU's that are usually written terribly. Personally, I myself cannot even see Vocaloids needing an education, but I decided to stick it in here and sort of prod at the idea myself and actually MAKE it into something useful. This goes out to the Vocaloid Mansion trend as well. Originally, I wanted them to live in apartments, but then again, I also like to parody things, so, why not?_

_For your, the reader's assignment, I made Cubi parody something that writers in general do. If you can guess, you get a free virtual pie, because the cake is a lie._


	5. Chapter 4: Insert Pun Here

_The trash is back, and with a new chapter! And this time, I swear to the diddly darn that I__** WILL**__ get to the UTAU's! Because I felt like a dirty liar when I pretty much promised you all that I would write them in the last chapter. I feel really happy that people actually like what I'm writing. I honestly feel really happy that this story is actually making people laugh, either from it's stupidity or Cubi (Wait, what's the difference?) , because that's what it's intended purpose is. The Vocaloid fandom's fics are usually really serious, so I wanted to sort of take an alternate route with this because if you all know me, I am NOT a serious person. I seriously hope that Cubi isn't that annoying for you all, though. I might tone him down._

_In other news, if you guessed what Cubi was supposed to parody, here's the answer!: Cubi is supposed to parody authors who think they're funny, but they really aren't __**(ME.) **__Also, I'm not going to be including fanloids into this, unless they're Haku or Neru, which I'll explain sooner or later why they're existing here!_

_Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this long chapter. Sorry that I took so long to update. I've had a plethora of schooling to look forward to in my recent days._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Insert Pun Here.**

* * *

_A... Korean Drama CD? _I picked it up, bewildered.

_Okay, but why?_ I asked myself, brushing the debris off of the cover. It appeared to be one of those cheesy romance comedies. Since I couldn't read the title (_For obvious reasons_), I flipped it on the back and read what I assumed was the title from the bar code sticker. '_Secret Garden'_, that's what was displayed in Romaji. The only thing with this title that I recall is an elder English novel titled '_The Secret Garden.'_ A pleasant story it was, if I had to say for myself. Perhaps a Korean movie adaption?

I shrugged at my thought process and stood up, tucking the CD case into one of my inner jacket pockets. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not planning on stealing it! Think of it like this. The place it originated from had it's upper walling destroyed just a few seconds ago, didn't see how, and you expect me to just casually walk up there and hand it back? Hah! I may be an idiot, but I do care enough about the regards of my own safety when I _know_ it's in danger. And so far, this place seems to be full of it. I'm not going to bother to question it for, again, I'm a representation of a group of 0's and 1's, but some self-restraint would be quite pleasant once in a while. But, I digress, that's too much to ask of the magical force controlling my fate.

"How grand is my situation? This is practically my second day here, and I've already seen my life flash before my eyes. I've got caught up in an obscure shoe feud, and Cubi. What's next, World is Mine on repeat for several hours straight?" I asked myself out loud, pushing past the vapid bushes, tearing away my jacket from their numerous leaves snagging onto the fabric. I mean no offense to those who enjoy said song, honest. But believe me when I say that the cheap disk track song only made to sell a quick buck or two does get annoying when every Vocaloid in the system has to do a cover of it. Or when it gets put on repeat. Or when it's played at all.

_...Ahem._

Finally, I reached my way to the gate of the manor. It's sleek, black bars seemed to bear more of a threat than the Vocaloid's. It gives me the feeling that they're meant to keep some form of impending force inside the large house's giant chestnut doors, never to be discovered. I've seen enough horror movies to be knowledgeable **NOT** to enter or open anything with an ominous feeling. Or when dramatic music plays over a certain action I'm about to perform.

I slipped my hood over my head and sucked in my breath. I just only pray that they haven't installed security cameras around the area. Cracking my knuckles, I readied myself in a running position, and then released, my feet slapping against the earth. My heart beat accelerated as I traveled towards the fence. Quickly, I made sure that my weight allowed me to haul myself myself up in the air as I grabbed onto one of the metal bars and swung myself upside down, and released, planning on making a clean landing. Certainly, this would be an impossible task for a regular human. But since I happen to be computerized data, I managed to alter my athletic ability. Consider it my special Vocaloid trademark.

Unfortunately, there happened to be a certain obstacle underneath my landing destination. I could barely make out what the target was, but I do recall a very interesting pink blur. We crashed into each other, the other foreign object letting out a high pitched squeal. Not to alter the data myself, I will admit that I might have screamed as well. Pain erupted in my back as gravity made sure my contact with the concrete was as unappealing as possible. I winced and let out a small cry. I moved my body upwards into a sitting position as slowly as I could, and tried to search for what I crashed into.

"_¿Qué pasó?" _I felt my face flush as I recognized the voice belonging to Maika. I rubbed my skinned face and saw her on the ground in a state on confusion. Her notebook was scattered a few feet away from her, and her collection of books were surrounding the pavement. She fixed her stringy white hair out of her face and saw me, and her expression changed to one of surprise. "Ah! Hio! Forgive me so!" She pleaded in English, quickly gathering her belongings. " I don't know what happened, truthfully! I'm sorry for running into you!"

I smiled lightly. "Don't apologize, it's mainly my fault. I jumped over that fence, right there." I gestured up to the gate and her magenta eyes widened.

"Hio, that gate is about 3m tall! How did you manage it?" She dropped a textbook and picked it up quickly again.

"Altering athletic abilities, one logical breaking step at a time." I simply said, laughing a bit. She smiled warmly and giggled a bit as well. I stood up and held out my hand to her. "Allow me. It's one thing to help repay me literally falling onto you."

She gladly took it, and I pulled her to her feet. "It's no problem, honest! After all, that's probably the coolest thing I've ever seen anyone do! It's like you're a character out of a manga." She seemed to change her expression to a determined look. "It's seriously great to have someone so easygoing to talk to. I strive to make a good impression for people because I think half of them believe I'm stuck up. I don't really see how, though. I guess that's just popularity's curse on some." She paused for a moment. "Ah! Not that I'm calling anyone stuck up!"

I chuckled to myself. "Hey, it's no problem! I understand. But to be honest, most of the Vocaloids here need to stop taking shots of sugar water." My face turned to an expression of distaste. "I tried to sleep last night, but it seemed like they were up all night to get lucky. You sure some of them didn't overdose on that sugar water and believe they were Link? Because I heard an awful lot of pottery smashing last night." Maika covered her mouth and began to emit strained sounds of held back laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, that was actually really funny." She regained her composure. "So, you heard that incident, huh?"

I put on a tight lipped smile. "It happened right above my room. How could I not?"

"Again, I'm really sorry! Mayu was acting up again. Poor girl. She's usually really well composed and... a little creepy, if you don't mind me saying." Maika looked down at her wrist to her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh my, we're going to be late for school!" She began to quickly walk away, her hair bobbing around in the wind behind her. I'd make a comment on how her hair was a giant hazard, but I'd prefer not to be stoned.

"Ah, wait up!" I called, leaping after her. Tugging at my jacket to zip it up, I finally caught up to Maika. "I'm sorry for being a bother, but I virtually have no idea where I'm supposed to be headed. Can I just follow you?"

She looked at me with a bright expression. "Of course! I thought that Meiko was supposed to guide you to school, though! She said so herself, didn't she?" I felt really stupid all of a sudden. I had no recollection of Meiko saying any such thing. I was probably lost in my trail of thoughts that I failed to catch that bit of info. Plus, Cubi hadn't reminded me of any such thing. This is really immature of me to do, but I'm going to pile my distress upon that cube. Damn you, Cubi.

"Eh, about that. I decided to find my own way. Then I remembered that I had no clue of the layout of the city, so by that gate I was." I lied.

"Well, at least you didn't enter the place behind the gates. That's the UTAU mansion. I've heard things about that place, and they weren't pleasant, either. Gumi informed me that there's this really scary bunch of UTAUs that I shouldn't ever mess with. I've heard that one of them can rip up a tree and throw it whenever they feel like it." She shivered, as well as I. I dared not to inform her that I actually did travel yonder back and witnessed Wrecking Ball's music video being made, so I kept quiet.

"Yeah, just sat on top of the gates. I was trying to look for my annoying Pandora's box." I lied again. Speaking of which, Cubi was no where to be found. I'll consider this a blessing.

"Pandora's Box? So, your Vocaloid trademark is that you're a guardian that hides all the evils of the world into a box? Oh! That explains the Seven Deadly Sins series!" She exclaimed. "You need to do a better job of guarding that thing, then."

I shook my head. "No, I have an annoying mascot that follows me that wants to be a meme. Long story shortened, we got separated and I tried to look for him. Then I decided that it was a miracle of life and jumped down, and here we are now." I paused and looked at her uncertain expression. "Don't worry, though. He always finds me in the end."

"Oh, that's a relief. I would have made you stop and go find it, then. After all, it's probably pretending to be annoying to get your attention and affection. I see Rana's mascots doing that all the time with her, particularly her virtual dog, Jasmine." Maika paused. "You haven't met Rana, yet. I'm sorry!"

"No problem, again. I'm just happy that you noticed that I'm not caught up on everything." Our walking slowed down as a massive building came into sight. Maika exhaled sharply. "Which brings up the topic, why do we have to go to a school anyways? I'm pretty much being annoying with this topic, but I'm heavily wondering."

She tapped her chin. "Between you and I, I think that it's only a plan to keep the UTAUs in line. But, from the basic gist, we go there in order to educate ourselves upon human life and music to make ourselves better Vocaloids. I guess they didn't want the internet to be our source of knowledge." She laughed lightly. She stopped walking and looked up at me, as I halted in my tracks as well. "You know, you're a lot different from what I thought you'd be."

I tugged at my collar. "Well, you always can't be what your fans perceive you as. What did you think I was like?" Maika's face turned a bright pink, and I raised my eyebrow.

"W-Well, I sort of thought that you were..." She stammered.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that you were-" Suddenly, we were shoved aside, and Maika never got to finish her sentence. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance, granted that I was rather unaffected from the overall force. "Hey!"

"Dashing through the snow, get the fuck out of my way." Said the Vocaloid... ugh, I keep forgetting her name. Half of her hair is blonde and the other is brown... Gamaray! Er- Galaco! Yeah! I noticed Kokone also run past us, not bothering to apologize, and walk with her friend towards the giant building which I will assume upon is school.

Maika sighed. "Rude. I'm sorry. They can be quite.. pushy, to be punny."

"No need. Some people are just eager to get to the battlefield sooner than others. Either way, soon we will all be dead." I joked. She laughed and remained silent for a few moments.

"You're actually really, really pleasant to talk to. I'm not exaggerating that. Yohioloid, was it? I hope we get to know each other better. I have to go find some of my other friends, since they get lost easily. You think they wouldn't, since they took my school map." She seemed to pout for a moment. "Ah, do you want to come along with me? I wouldn't mind it at all!" As much as I desired to, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I have to wait for my delightful mascot from down the lane to show up. Which shouldn't take much time, if I recall his track record." I said, holding up my wrist and pretending to check the time on my watch. "Ah, about four. It's about time for him to be stupid." Maika giggled.

"Well, see you, Yohio!" She yelled and dashed towards the building, getting her hair tangled in a tree branch. She yelled form her distance to not worry about it and began tugging. I smiled, a true smile, and turned around. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, peaking over the rows of tree covered mountains. A few giant, fluffy clouds appeared in the faint blue sky. The sight appeared quite tranquil to me. I pulled up my wrist to my face and checked my watch for real. It was around 7:50. By my estimation, that was awfully close for school to start. Where is that damned cube?

I muttered under my breath and once again pulled my jacket closer to me. Well, why was I waiting out here for him anyways? He's the Jar Jar Binks to my Star Wars, for V1's sake! I shook my head and turned around to see the little black cube with a content expression on his face. I made a small noise of surprise and stepped back, but then narrowed my eyes. "Welcome back to the rising action, comic relief. We _really_ missed you." I paused. "Wait. Your face changed. How did you manage that?"

"Long story, blond Sonic. But I'll tell such an amazing feat for you. Remember how I flew out of there? I hit a tree, and it turns out that I jogged something loose in my system, and I can move my face now! I think it was in some lock mode or something."

"Bravo. You're one step farther from being a product of IKEA."

He made an angry face. "Excuse you, you uncultured swine. I originated from Denmark!"

I patted the top of his lid. "I know, I know. What? No jokes? No Tumblresque nicknames? Well, there was blond Sonic, but you get my point."

"You said that you didn't want me to bother you at school, which is for chumps. Seeing as the building in question is about 100 yards from us, I'm going under that request." I felt a bit perplexed, but I didn't want to argue. "Trust me, I may be annoying, but at least I have a sense of mind to remember agreements I've made. So, ready to enter the gates of the underworld?"

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that if we're going to school, I might as well give into the cliche of calling school an earthly hellfire. It's tradition to do so. So, let's go before we actually do get counted absent." I nodded and together we strutted up (As in just me since Cubi can't walk) to the front doors of the building. It had a nice little rooftop covering the front of the school and provided a nice shade. I'm impressed that the school actually does appear to be an American like setting. I guess Kanon's say so in the school matter did make sense.

Walking through one of the many front doors (I felt like I was walking into a giant stadium, to be frank.), my eyes widened at the huge crowds of people within the school, walking to and fro. I noticed that the majority were females, and a large group of them passed by me, the high heels on the ends of their boots clicking against the freshly waxed tan floors. The aroma of a vanilla scented perfume hung heavily in the air.

"Sugar, we're going down under." Cubi muttered in disbelief. "This feels more like a cult of weeaboos than a school." I agreed with him wholeheartedly, though I had no room to talk. I looked like a weeaboo than any of them. A magazine review once even claimed me as such. "Okay, we still have the chance to run away before we become noticeable figures."

"As much as I'd love to volunteer as tribute, we have to carry forward." I looked around, taking distaste in the dark yellow tiled walls. Although the lights in their ceiling holes was a rather nice interior design. "Have any clue where I'm supposed to go?"

"Not at all. You want to walk around and see if we can locate an info booth or something?"

"Sure. Maybe we'll even get kicked out of the school for being suspicious characters."

"Tch, in this cast of colourful characters? I think not!" We paused for a few moments as we watched a girl trip over her own wolf tail (Yep. Not going to question it.) and a taller male wearing all red helped her up, laughing at her clumsiness. "To be fair, at least you're one of the semi normal looking ones here. As far as I've seen. That's quite an achievement."

"Shut up, you annoying meme, and help me find some kind of office or something." And with that lovely note of a conversation, I made my way through the gaps of the cliches and down the hallway. Noticing that I was catching a few looks here and there, I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I'm certainly sure the attention was moreover on Cubi (Don't forget that he's literally a floating cube. You'd stare too.), who trailed slowly behind me quietly. My crimson eyes trailed over the rows of ebony lockers lined against the walls which reflected the golden light of the bright hallway lights. I made sure to lean in and gaze into the many classrooms, hoping to find that office of some sort. Alas, my efforts were in vain.

As I circled around the hallway, I approached a staircase leading to the upper floor (I'll mention that I bumped into several groups of females waltzing around the hallways while I did so. We need traffic signs.), but it certainly wasn't the heavenly light shining in through the windows that made it appear to have a symbolic meaning, but rather the people hurrying away from the alternate hallway. They either pushed past me and Cubi or scurried up the stairs. One male in particular shoved past me in a frenzy, but I 'accidentally' tripped him.

"Hey! I'm trying to save myself here!" He yelled at me with a smooth tenor. (In bad English). He was an odd looking male (Hah. Isn't everyone.) with short black hair and long red bangs, not to mention a small swirl ahoge sticking out. He was also decked out in all red with a midriff, those arm cuff trends I kept seeing around, and black leather pants. He blunk a few times, focusing his yellow-ish eyes on me before. "Hey, wait. Are you that Yohioloid guy everyone's been talking about?"

I looked around nervously, totally not because of the people hurrying away the best they can from some obscene force of nature, I can only presume. "Yeah. That's me."

He smiled rather childishly. "Sweet! I'm Kai Kim! Nice to meet 'ya!" I waved, but I don't think he saw. Probably because a female who looked vaguely similar to him bent down and grabbed him by the arm. He made a small squeak of surprise. "KaiKai! Didn't see you there! Have you met Yo-"

"I don't care about anyone right now besides you! Let's get out of here before _he_ gets here! And he's in a _really_ bad mood today! Let's go!" She ushered her brother upwards, and together the two ran down the hallway without a second thought.

"What was that about?" I said out loud with a mixture of confusion and annoyance running through my body.

"I'm not sure, but what I'm sure of is apparently the apocalypse is approaching. I think we should abide by the crowd and get out of here." Cubi said with a hint of worry in his voice, tugging at my jacket. I shook him off.

"How about no. I almost died this morning and several times over, the school bully just'll add to the list." I simply said, walking forwards and leaned against the end of the hallway. Since the hallways were inhumanely clear, it gave me a front row view to this apparent threat. Waiting for it to show up was about as cliche as a horror movie.

"I bet it's just a little boy wanting to show himself." Cubi muttered. Suddenly, a foreign object was hurled past the opposite that crashed into the wall with a powerful impact. I shrunk back and felt my heart pound, but I remained in my spot. Cubi hid behind me and started muttering his regrets.

**"I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING." **Thundered the... surprisingly Japanese feminine voice as a red haired female stormed out from behind the corner with another trashcan in her grasp, looking absolutely livid. She didn't even appear that threatening with her short black shirt and equally black spaghetti tank top and matching flipflops, but appearances certainly aren't everything. This definitely applies in this case.

A timid but much taller female came out behind her. She also looked rather peculiar with her hair in short black pigtails with a blue highlight on one of her side strands of her hair. "Ritsu, please calm down before you end up breaking something! It's too early in the morning for this!"

"Shut **UP,** Ruko! Someone as stupid as _you_ couldn't freaking comprehend the shit I had to go through this morning!" With a grunt, she swung the garbage can into the wall as well, making another deathly loud crash. "First, Tei would _not stop_ talking about that damned Len, then when I tried to shut her up, she tries to stab me! So I tried to shove that little twat out of the wall, breaking half of it off-"

"I know, I was there." Ruko yawned. Ritsu paused.

"No, you weren't."

"Yeah. I was walking by the room and then I got hit with a giant chunk of debree. You can see my mark of validation riiiight here." Ruko poked her cheek and Ritsu squinted and looked upwards. It was hilarious how, well, _short_ she was compared to Ruko. Ritsu leaned back and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're comic relief to me. _I don't care._ Anyways, then, the little she-beast then grabs the Korean Drama CD that I was holding and tosses it out of the gaping void in the wall. You can bet your ass I falcon punched that bitch into another nationality. So, I go outside to find it, and guess what?_ IT'S NOT THERE. _Either some little asshole ran off with it, or I couldn't find it. It better be the latter, or someone's ass is going to be splattered across the ceiling _by the time I get done with them." _Ritsu cracked her knuckles and glowered at the wall.

"Do you think that the breakfast line is still open..?" Ruko said sleepily. "I mean, you scared off all the bastards. I hope they have bacon."

"My Korean Drama CD is missing, and all you can think about is **BACON?!" **

"Well, it's the most important meal of the day!" Ruko chirped. She paused for a moment and looked over to the window. "But I prefer barley over bacon..."

While they squabbled, I reached into my jacket and pulled out the CD I found earlier. I felt my face flush and my heart began to race, ferociously beating against my rib cage. Let's all state the obvious in three.. two... one: **Hio, you've screwed up!** Not even Dora the Explorer would take about 5 seconds to ask the audience what my mistake was._ Why am I always roped into these insane, stupid events that always risk either my sanity or safety?!_

_"Hio..."_ Cubi whispered.

_"Don't. Even. Say. It." _I said through clenched teeth, gripping the CD as tight as I could to get my shaking hands under control. _"I'm going to have to give this to her, aren't I?"_

_"Hio, for the love of memes, it is not worth it. Look, I may seem to possess no feelings towards you at all, but I care for you, alright? And I don't want to loose my bro to a gremlin." _Cubi said to me with a dry tone in his voice. I couldn't even move my legs. My body refused. I tried to gain my composure and swallowed harshly.

_"It was nice knowing you, Meme King." _I pushed him back and nervously took a step forward. Then another. I was out in the open. Ruko looked over at me, and I could notice clearer that she had different coloured eyes. Blue and red. I'm too scared to make a joke right now, so make one up yourself.

"Hey, look. A distraction." Ruko said lazily, nodding towards me. Ritsu looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to never put you on guard duty if we ever go into war." She muttered. "Hey, twig. Make like a tree and leaf." I held myself down steady and held up the CD with a stern expression. her eyes widened in shock, then quickly turned to an expression of pure fury. "Where the **_hell_ **did you get that?!"

"I found it. It's yours, isn't it? Take it. I don't want any problems." I said with a solid tone, holding it out to her. She snatched it and her eyes began to scan the entire case, checking for marks of any sort. She then popped open the case to view the CD.

"... Tei fucking scratched the back of it. She's going to die." I heard Ritsu lowly mutter. She tucked it under her armpit and then looked back up to me. "I haven't seen you around here before. Freshman?"

"Yes." That was all I could muster up for a response. She started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"You're that new Vocaloid... Yololoid, right?"

"Yohio-"

She cut me off. "Yeah, I don't care. Listen, I'm already sick and tired of you. You know why? The little bastards from down the hallway kept squealing about you last night. Not only that, you stole my Korean Drama CD. And not only that, because of your thievery,** I'M PISSED**." She cleared her throat. "So, I'm going to give you a small welcome present." The next moments were entirely a blur to me, and I can only remember clip and bits. Ritsu swung her fist back, and I braced myself for what was to come. But it never came. I heard the crunch of plastic material and something whizzed past my head. That familiar whir that only comes from Cubi's motor. I shot my eyes open and turned around as fast as I could to see him crash into the wall and bounce onto the floor, not moving after impact. I then felt a sharp pain erupt from my chest and I fell over, gasping for air and gagging, holding tightly to my stomach. I rolled over and glanced wearily at Cubi.

"Ritsu, calm down! I'll get Teto!" Ruko yelled. I heard a few ruffling sounds, which was probably Ruko grabbing a hold of Ritsu.

"... Fine. Let's just go get your damn barley..." She said, and I heard them down the hallway. Raising my hand slowly, I wiped the drool away from my mouth and sat up, trying to regain my normal breathing.

"Cubi, are you alright?" I whispered to him. After a few seconds, he slowly rose in the air with a blank expression. I had to smile in relief.

"Next time when I warn you to get away from danger, I want you to _GET AWAY FROM DANGER."_ He yelled at me, his expression turning into one of anger. I shrunk back and felt the hand of guilt slap me. "I mean, I literally flew into that punch for you! I could have lost all my memory card's info on memes! ... But being serious, thank V1 you're... somewhat okay. Come on. Get up. Let's go find that office."

I stood up clumsily, but I managed to be able to stand and limped down the hallway we came from. I tried my best to mask the pain that still emitted from my stomach, but it's pretty obvious that I'm not the best actor in the world. Cubi stuck close by my side all the was as we ventured back to our starting point. And you know what?

_THERE WAS THE OFFICE._

"You know what, Cubi? You see that trash can over there? Yeah. Throw me in it." I muttered, pointing at a red trash can. "Because that is where I belong. Because after today's events, I'd rather familiarize myself with the delightful garbage than ever talk to another person again."

"I hear 'ya, but after we get your schedule. And probably something for your stomach." He sighed. " I don't even know how we missed seeing this place. We'd be terrible at I Spy." I pushed the door open and the bell at the top gave off a slight jingle. I guess this was the way it was trying to ensue a cherry atmosphere upon us. I approached the front desk, where someone was reading a newspaper that covered up their appearance. I noticed a silver feathery like object sticking out over the paper.

I stood there hesitantly for a few moments before I spoke up. "Excuse me. I'm Yohioloid. I was instructed to come here today and I have no idea what to do." No response. I laughed nervously, which hurt.

"Some help you be nice, and seeing that this is the office-"

"Come back later." Said an unemotional voice as the person flipped the paper.

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Come back later." I pulled at my shirt collar.

"Well, gee. You're certainly the nicest person that I've met. You match up for kindness with Namine Ritsu." _Flip._

"Sounds like you've met him." I blunk.

"Him?" _Flip._

"Ritsu's a guy, yeah."

"Well, what a twist?" Cubi said, seemingly also surprised. I was about to add something else when an older long black haired woman rued in through the front doors. She gave me professional sort of feel with her choice of a simply black dress. Removing her sunglasses, she folded them and laid them upon the counter.

"Ah! Yohioloid! Been looking all over for you! My name is Mew. And of course, I know you're new here." She gave me a friendly wink. She handed me a folded piece of paper. "Your schedule. I'm sorry for the rush, but can we hurry and get you to your class? Meiko's bound to kill me if I don't report you in there in about three minutes."

"I'm not sure what's stopping us." I said with a fake smile, trying to keep the mood to a happy tune.

"Time and gravity." Said the person behind the paper. Mew laughed.

"Pay no mind to V Flower. She's a sarcastic little thing. Now, I'll lead you to your class. Follow me!" Together, we descended down the hallway and approached the first door to the right. I thought that it was rather convenient that I don't have to plow my way through the fields of students every morning to reach my class. She hesitated, but then looked at me with a smile. "Don't worry about making first appearances because no one really cares about appearances that much around here. At least I think..." She opened the classroom door with no disregards. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Kiyoteru. But I've brought Hio!"

"May we possibly label her as crazy?" Cubi whispered. I'll ignore that.

"Ah, really? About time!" Exclaimed the older man as he exited the classroom and pushed up his glasses. He was rather interesting to say in the least because he actually looked... normal compared to what I've seen this morning. Just a plain suit and combed brown hair. "I'll be your teacher, it seems. Go on in and take a seat!"He gave off this feeling of an easygoing atmosphere which put me at ease. "Good thing we're not taking notes today, or else you'd be in trouble."

"I seem to bring trouble with me wherever I go, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem." I joked. As he led me inside, I was relieved to see very few faces located inside. And even better, they were of people I knew. I spotted Anon and Kanon, who both smiled warmly at me from their spot by the windows near the back. I also spotted Maika near the front who also looked at me with interest, but one thing that caught me off guard, one thing that killed everything-

**_Was Namine Ritsu seated in the back row._**

* * *

_I FINISHED IT. AFTER 3,000 YEARS, I'M DONE. I'M THROUGH PROCRASTINATING. UNTIL ANOTHER MONTH!... Crap._

_Well, I did it. I got your UTAU's. I got the terrible puns. And Cubi got the smackdown that he had coming towards him. Ah, will Hio and Ritsu envoke on a rivalry? Will V Flower ever get character development? Will I stop naming the titles after terrible jokes? Who knows!_

_Find out next time on Total Drama Is- Right. Wrong show- erm, Fic. Well, you get the idea._


End file.
